Come Back to Us
by ZetaStar
Summary: COMPLETED and AU After his fifth year, Harry runs away from his problems. Can he be conviced to come back? HH please rr :) Author's Note added at end
1. Prolouge

************Prolouge************  
  
Harry sat in his upstairs room at 4 Pivot Drive staring at the letter he had just completed.  
  
July 31st  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Just wanted to say bye. Thanks for all that you've done for me that past few years. No godson could ask for a better godfather than you. I hope you can get your name cleared soon so that you can live the life your meant to live. Tell Ron and Hermione bye for me and please give Hedwig to Hermione. They always did get along smashingly. Please take care of yourself. I'll miss you tons.  
  
Love,  
  
Harry  
  
The past year had been particularly hard on Harry. After the Triwizard tournament, Voldemort had increased his attacks and some had come very close at heart to Harry. During Christmas, the Burrow, along with all nine Weasleys was attacked. All of them surprising got out alive, but each of them sustained major injuries and Mrs. Weasley, the only person who Harry could connect to as a mother, had endured a three-month coma. Countless people told Harry that this wasn't his fault, however the message written on the outside wall of the Burrow reading "Potter, you're next" made Harry a bit reluctant to agree.  
  
Hermione also flooded Harry's mind regularly. Under normal circumstances, Harry would have expressed the undying love that he had discovered the fall of his 5th year. With Ron dating Lavender, the two should have been free together without feeling any remorse of leaving out their third musketeer. However, circumstances were not normal and he could not fathom what he would do is Voldemort decided to come after her.  
  
Harry had possible never felt more depressed in his life. Anyone he knew, anyone he cared about, was in danger. Well this was going to change right now. Harry was leaving his friends, leaving those he loved, leaving everything he knew behind.  
  
With a flick of his wand (he had been allowed to use magic as a defense mechanism since danger was lurking around every corner) he changed his long shaggy raven hair to look short and blonde, turned his greed emerald eyes to blue and transfigured his lightning bolt scar, which had been his life and legacy, to match the skin that surrounded it. Then he grabbed some blank parchment and transformed it to a passport and identification specifying his new looks and his new age, 21.  
  
Looking in the mirror, Harry shuddered to think what the future brought for him. Yes, it is true he looked like a completely different person, but he hoped that would not keep his archrival from following or at least search for him after he left. He hoped this would be enough to keep him away from those whom he cared about.  
  
After tying his letter to Hedwig and saying his goodbyes to his friend of years, Harry grabbed his cloak, the money he had gotten from Gringotts earlier that week, and his shrunken luggage and then sped off on his Firebolt. This, his 16th birthday was going to the beginning of his new life. His new life, without a name, and without a scar.  
  
********************************  
  
a/n Okie dokie guys. I've been with this fan fiction thing for about a week now. Please don't kill me if you hate this... I'm an Engineering major and I've made C's in most of my English classes. I just thought this might be fun.  
  
Please review and give me some tips to improve (nice tips... remember I'm new at this) or just let me know what you think!  
  
Oh and DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Thanks! 


	2. Chapter One

************CHAPTER ONE************  
  
~~December 27, 2005~~  
  
Sirius couldn't sleep. Every since that fateful day a year and a half ago, his life changed dramatically. Not but a week after he received the letter, a small rat with a silver paw had been captured after being seen lurking around the ministry. The next day Sirius had been cleared of all charges. He couldn't help but think if Harry had just stayed a bit longer, things would have turned out so much different.  
  
He had searched high and low for his grandson. Being who he was, Dumbledore had not let him put out any missing persons reports. "It would just be too dangerous," he had said. "We won't give up looking for him until he's found." Sirius finally conceded, but wouldn't give up his own quest to locate him. Life just didn't seem complete without Harry around.  
  
'If I could just find him, then I could talk to him, and things would be alright,' he thought.  
  
Finally giving into his insomnia, Sirius walked down stairs, only to find out he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.  
  
"What are you doing up Remus?"  
  
Remus Lupin, longtime friend of Sirius's, had decided to take off for the holidays. He loved his teaching career at Hogwarts, but sometimes the stress could just come back to you with out you realizing it. The fact that he went out almost every weekend to check on a new lead about Harry didn't help.  
  
"Just thinking. What about you?"  
  
Just as Sirius was about to answer, a familiar voice shot out of the fireplace.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, are you there?!?!?!?"  
  
"Yes Albus, we're right here. What' wrong?"  
  
"I think we've found him."  
  
~*^*~  
  
Timothy Portney had found the love of his life. When he was out in the middle of a river with tall trees surrounding him and a beautiful blue sky to cover his head, he felt a calming and a peace that he had never known before. As he cast out what he promised himself would be his last time he felt a jerk. 'Finally,' he thought. He had been out for three hours and this was the first bite he had had. After setting the hook, he brought in his line.  
  
'Not bad,' he thought as he picked up the fish. It was quite possibly the biggest rainbow trout he had ever caught. His person best being 4lbs. 3 oz, he felt that this was a big accomplishment.  
  
"Not bad at all."  
  
Timothy was had to admit for the first time in a while he was genuinely enjoying his life. When he first started out his trek a year and a half ago, he found things to be a bit tougher than he expected. He couldn't find a place that suited him. But, after he heard some people talking about a place called West Yellowstone, Montana in the states, he decided that one more try at relocating couldn't hurt. When he first arrived, he was a bit overwhelmed by the beauty of the place. It was then that he decided that this was the place for him.  
  
He bought a house by the river, and before long found the urge to try fishing to great to ignore. His first try had been monstrous. He stepped in to the quickly rushing water and fell in. After that attempt, he was reluctant to try again. But after a day of staring at the river, he decided he could beat the demon that was water. His second go was much more successful. He even caught his first fish. He couldn't have been more proud of himself than he was at that moment.  
  
Several months later, Timothy had found his place in the town. He had gotten a job at one of the many fly shops in the area as a guide. He didn't need the money, but he found this job immensely fun. He had even made a few close friends with whom he went out with every week. Life couldn't be better.  
  
After stringing the fish, he pulled apart his pole and headed back to his house. Walking slowly and quietly, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He could have sworn he heard a twig breaking, but he knew that there were many wild animals in this area and it was probably just his imagination. However, he thought he might at least try.  
  
"Hello... Is anyone there?" he shouted out.  
  
'Oh well,' he thought as only the wind whistling through the trees answered him back. As he walked into his house, he pulled off all his gear and cleaned the fish. Looking at the clock, he decided it was time for him to go upstairs and get ready to go out with the guys. When he headed back down the stairs, he heard a knock on the door.  
  
'That's odd... I thought I was going to meet them there.'  
  
He went to the door and opened it up slowly. He immediately recognized the person who he was looking at. Nervously Timothy greeted his visitor.  
  
"Erm, can I help you?"  
  
"Harry!" the middle-aged man exclaimed as he tried to walk through the door. However, when he picked his foot up to set it across the threshold, he felt an odd barrio holding him back.  
  
The man looked a bit startled, but he picked up his foot and tried again, however the same obstacle remained in his way.  
  
"Harry, why can't I come in?"  
  
"Sorry, I don't know anyone names Harry Potter, my name is Timothy. Timothy Portney."  
  
"So you say.... But if you aren't Harry, then how did you know what his last name was?"  
  
Timothy felt outraged with himself. How could he make such an obvious mistake? Thinking quick on his feet he answered. "Because you mentioned it when I answered the door."  
  
"No, I didn't. Harry, I'm not stupid. You may have changed your appearances, which I have to have, you look much better with you mother's eyes, but I know my own godson when I see him."  
  
"Look, please just go away. I don't want to see you."  
  
"Sorry Harry. I can't do that. Just let me in."  
  
Just then a thought occurred to Harry. "Sirius, what the hell do you think that you are doing?!? People could see you! Change back into a dog right this instant. I won't have you getting caught because of me!"  
  
Sirius just chuckled. He had forgotten that Harry didn't know. "Oh so know you don't deny who you are. Calm down boy. I was cleared a week after you left. Peter was found poking around the Ministry."  
  
Harry couldn't help but feel a bit of relief coming off his shoulders. But he wasn't prepared to give in.  
  
"That's great. But please, go away. I like my life here. People don't treat me like I'm a zebra in a cage. Their eyes don't flicker to my forehead when I introduce myself. I can be myself. I don't want to leave."  
  
Sirius thought a few moments before he responded. This is not the Harry Potter he knew. Something had happened. Something had changed him. "Harry, you can deny yourself all you want, and you can deny me, but I will not deny you. Like it or not, I care about you and nothing you say or do will ever change that."  
  
Harry watched as the grown man sat down Indian style on his outside welcome mat. Feeling frustrated and defeated he spoke. "Fine you may come in, but I have to meet some friends. We will talk when I return. Please hand me you wand."  
  
"My wand?" Sirius felt a little strange just handing over his wand, even if it was to Harry.  
  
"You heard me right. I place defense charms on this house a long time ago. It prevents any one with a wand from entering, unless that wand is under my possession. You really didn't think I was stupid enough not to protect myself, did you?"  
  
Sirius couldn't help but feel a little confused. "But Harry, we've been tracing your wand's magic. How on Earth did you manage to use it without us knowing?"  
  
"A lot has changed this past year and a half. A lot has changed."  
  
Accepting this answer Sirius passed his wand to Harry who then laid it in what looked like an inside mailbox.  
  
"It will be safe in here while I'm gone. However, I must tell you that I'm the only one who can access that box." Harry then bid a farewell and walked out of his house leaving behind a shocked, wide-eyed godfather.  
  
~*^*~  
  
Harry hadn't been able to enjoy his time with his friends like usual, so he had left the bar after only an hour and walked around the streets lost in thought.  
  
After three hours later, a tired Harry arrived home. He looked at his house. He loved everything about his home. If there was a heaven on Earth, he knew that it couldn't get much better than this. He was determined not to leave. Unenthusiastically, he walked into his home though, for he knew what the night had in store for him. At least, he thought he knew. As he entered his den his eyes immediately shot to the already lit fireplace. As he turned to the couch though, he couldn't help but feel a little shock as he noticed not one, but two people sitting on his couch staring at him.  
  
"Sirius, what is she doing here?"  
  
"Harold James Potter, do not talk to me about me like I'm not here. If you have a question then ask me."  
  
"Alright Hermione, what are you doing here?" ************************  
  
a/n Yay! I actually updated it! I'm so proud of myself... One small step for this fanfic, one giant leap for Diana!!! (Hey.. I'm working off of two hours of sleep.. I'm a little.. well not here at the moment)  
  
Sorry this didn't get out a little sooner, I wasn't expecting a Physics 2 test to come up out of no where.... Pesky femtofarads and microcoulombs...  
  
Thanks for to my two reviewers!! I'm so excited. I didn't know if anyone would really read it. I hope you like this new chapter, let me know what you think of it!!!!  
  
Not to forget... DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Thanks!  
  
*Chants coming from computer*  
  
*RE-VIEW RE-VIEW RE-VIEW RE-VIEW RE-VIEW*  
  
(Got the message? ;) ) 


	3. Chapter Two

************CHAPTER TWO************  
  
"Sirius, what is she doing here?"  
  
"Harold James Potter, do not talk to me about me like I'm not here. If you have a question, then ask me."  
  
"Alright Hermione, what are you doing here?"  
  
Harry noticed the coldness of his words effect Hermione's eyes. After staring into them for what seemed like an eternity, he felt like he could no longer take it, and he looked away. Finally he received his answer.  
  
"Harry, I'm here because you're here."  
  
Harry was beyond fury. He had sacrificed all he knew to keep those he loved safe. But instead of staying away, they had to come and bring danger back into their lives.  
  
"Please leave. I don't want you here."  
  
"This is nonsense Harry-"  
  
"My name is not Harry. It is Timothy."  
  
"Like I was saying, this is nonsense Harry. Sirius, why don't you go into town and get some dinner. You haven't eaten properly in months. I want to have a talk here with Harry."  
  
"But Hermione-"  
  
"Harry, please get Sirius's wand for him in case he needs it while he's out."  
  
Harry knew by the look in Hermione's eyes that it would not be a good idea to mess with her right now, so reluctantly he walked over, pulled out Sirius's wand and handed it to him.  
  
"Good Luck," he heard as he watched his godfather walk towards town.  
  
As he turned around, he felt a sharp jolt of pain in his cheek as Hermione slapped him across the face.  
  
"That is for leaving you stupid prat! And this, this is for finally finding you."  
  
And as quickly as she slapped him, she pulled him in and planted her lips upon his.  
  
Harry tried to pull away, but found that this task would be harder than he thought. He could not deny that he had wanted this for a long time, but he just couldn't. Finally, his consciousness returned to him and he quickly pulled away.  
  
"Hermione, we can't... I can't lose you."  
  
He knew that that probably made no sense, but thankfully, Hermione asked no questions. Instead, she sat on the couch and motioned for him to come sit by her. He decided to comply, but instead of sitting next to her, he opted for the other side of the couch. For several minutes there was silence as they both stared into the fire.  
  
Harry finally couldn't take the peace any longer.  
  
"Hermione, aren't you supposed to be in school?"  
  
"It's Christmas holidays you git."  
  
"How did you get here?"  
  
"I flooed to the nearest house connected, then I took a taxi."  
  
"No, I meant how did you get in my house."  
  
"Don't worry, I didn't break your precious protection spell. I hid my wand outside."  
  
"How did you know I was here?"  
  
"You may have changed your appearance, but your accent is still the same. When you went to Orion Alley a few weeks ago, someone noticed your accent, and mentioned it to Dumbledore-"  
  
"I might have thought he had something to do with this."  
  
"Harry! What wrong with you? Dumbledore cares about you. Sirius cares about you. I care about you. We've been worried out of our minds for the past year and a half."  
  
Hermione was taken aback with the way Harry was acting. In all the years that she knew him, she had gotten use to his selfless behavior. But something had changed him. His eyes seemed cold when she looked into them. He acted like the world no longer mattered, that he no longer mattered. It tore her apart inside to see him like this. During her time away from Harry, she had discovered one of her inner most secrets. Somewhere along the way, she had fallen in love with Harry. For days after she heard of him leaving, she didn't eat or sleep. She insisted on helping in the search for him. It wasn't until her parents forced fed her a sleeping potion from Professor Dumbledore that she started to take better care of herself. The one thought that always lingered in her mind was 'He's still out there.'  
  
They both sat there for a few more minutes. It was Hermione who broke the silence this time.  
  
"Harry, I don't think I can take your new looks for much longer. Can you please change them back for right now?"  
  
Harry thought very seriously about this. He hadn't one reverted back to his old rugged look since he arrived. But this was Hermione, and he always had found it hard to say no to her. He closed his eyes and passed his hand over his face, revealing his true self. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Harry... how did you do that."  
  
"How did I do what?"  
  
"How did you do wandless magic?"  
  
"Well, I didn't just sit around the past year and a half and do nothing. I knew that my wand could be traced, so I taught myself to do magic without it. It's not that bid of a deal."  
  
Harry didn't know why Hermione was so shocked about what he had done. From the books he had read, It wasn't that uncommon to do magic by waving your hand. In fact, the book he read said that if every witch or warlock tried, they would find that they too could do a bit of wandless magic. If that was true, then why was Hermione acting like this?  
  
"Harry, it's not a big deal to do wandless magic. The big deal is that first, it usually takes a person at least 15 years to learn it, and second, when you finally do learn it, you can only do the simplest spells, like levitation. Are you telling me you did the protection spell on this house and every other magic that you've used here not doing a wand?"  
  
"Great. Just another little power to add to my super hero outfit."  
  
Hermione felt like now would be a great time to change the subject.  
  
"Harry, why did you leave us?"  
  
"I didn't leave you, I left my world."  
  
"But why did you leave?"  
  
"I left so that everyone I knew would be out of danger. I left so that Voldemort would chase after me and leave England alone."  
  
"Harry, just because you left didn't mean we were out of danger."  
  
"Really? Then where has Voldemort been? I haven't heard of one attack since I left. Not one person I love has been touched. If my plan didn't work then where is Voldemort?"  
  
Hermione couldn't help but think of Harry's words. He was right. Since that fateful day a year an a half ago, not a word had been heard from Voldemort. She always just assumed that he was out there still killing, but to be honest, she had always been a bit more worried about where Harry was.  
  
"Harry, please come back. One of these days, he won't be so quiet. If he has been quiet all this time, you know that means he's just building up his power and his following. You also know that here will be one of his first places to attack. If we found you, then it can't be that hard for him to find you."  
  
"I won't leave, Hermione. I like it here. I have friends here. I have a home here. People don't gape at my forehead every time I walk by or whisper behind my back. If he comes here, I can handle my own, and if I can't, then let someone else deal with him. I'm tired of fighting."  
  
Hermione couldn't take this defeatist attitude much longer. So, as quickly as she changed to this topic, she changed again.  
  
"So what have you been doing here? What make this place seem home more then Hogwarts?"  
  
He told her about his whole life there. About how he loved the snow, how he loved the sun when it came over the mountains in the morning, how the bears like to come into his backyard during the spring and how there was nothing that could give him more joy then stepping into a stream and fishing.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at his life. All she could think was 'Man! He's become a hick!'  
  
When Harry felt he had talked all he could about him, he then asked Hermione about what all was knew at Hogwarts.  
  
"I'm head girl, Ron and Lavender are still going out. Ron's going to propose to her after graduation. He's so excited. Snape's still a mindless git. We've actually had a Defense Against Dark Arts teacher that's lasted more than one year-"  
  
"Really! Who?"  
  
"Professor Lupin. He's worried about you to. Sirius has been at the school a lot recently, too."  
  
Almost as if he had heard his name, a knock came at the door. When Harry opened it, he saw Sirius outside.  
  
"Well, it looks like its time for you to go Hermione, Sirius is back."  
  
"Why do I have to go? Why can't I stay and talk some more?  
  
"Because no matter what you say, I'm not leaving. You might as well just save your breath. It was nice to see you both again though. "  
  
Next thing Hermione knew, she was being pushed out the door.  
  
"Harry, let me just tell you two things, then I'll go. First is that no matter how long you try to hide, and no matter how much you try to get people to hate you, it not going to work. You will still be found and like it or not, people will still care about you. Secondly, I'm in love with you Harry Potter."  
  
And before he could respond, both her and Sirius were gone. They had disappeared in front of him.  
  
a/n In answer to your question, yes I know that this chapter really stinks. I should have never started this before finals.... Anyone out there no Sequences and Series???  
  
Dun Dun Dun... DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Don't forget to review!! Hey! I already said this chapter stinks! Put that flame-thrower away!!!!!!!!  
  
RE-VIEW RE-VIEW RE-VIEW!  
  
Thanks! 


	4. Chapter Three

************CHAPTER THREE************  
  
In February, two months after the visit, Harry could still feel the chill of Hermione's words on his spine. In the weeks after she left, he wished he had ran after her and told her his own feelings, but he knew he couldn't change the past. As much as he loved his little home in Montana, he even came close to returning to Hogwarts several times.  
  
On the first of March, Harry awoke in his bed to a terrible pain in his forehead. He hadn't felt anything this painful since the end of his fourth year. Then it occurred to him what this pain was. He may have hidden his scar, but it was still there. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what the dream that preceded his awakening. He wrote down every little detail as the memory flooded his mind.  
  
March 1  
  
Awoke to a horrible dream. Pain in scar felt horrendous. Dream as I can remember is as follows:  
  
Thirteen death eaters standing in a circle. Voldemort in middle, looking very powerful. Voldemort talking about plans. They have located me and plan to kill me first. Next full moon plans to attack Azkaban, free loyal prisoners and convince dementors to side with the dark. After the success of that battle, plans to attack Hogwarts and fight Dumbledore.  
  
~~~~  
  
When he felt he had remembered all the important details, he slowly got up from his bed and started to think.  
  
'I need to leave and warn Dumbledore. I may not care for my own safety, but I damn well am not going to not protect Hogwarts.'  
  
After that, he knew what he had to do. As quickly as possible, he packed all of his stuff. Three hours later, after putting spells on the boxes to shrink them, Harry was ready to go. He got out his Firebolt and his invisibility cloak, put on some navy blue robes that he had bought during one of his few trips to Orion Alley in Yellowstone and got ready for the long trip ahead of him.  
  
  
  
After almost a full day of traveling, Harry started to see the castle in his view. He was amazed that his broom could make it this far. He knew it was the top of the line, but he had traveled thousands of miles and his Firebolt was withstanding remarkably.  
  
When he reached the Hogwarts grounds, it was dark. He landed his broom and started up to the Great Hall. He assumed it was dinner time, and since he didn't know where Professor Dumbledore would be any other time of the day, he felt grateful that he would be able to quickly locate him.  
  
Without much more procrastination, he took off his invisibility cloak, put up the hood of his robe and made his way to the castle.  
  
Today had been especially hard on Hermione. She had failed yet another test. Every since her return from visiting Harry she found it hard to focus on anything. She almost wished she hadn't gone to see him. Almost. As she entered the great hall, the wonderful smell of food brought her back to reality. She went and sat next to Ron and Lavender then waited for her dinner to appear in front of her. Halfway through the meal, she heard a large bang as-  
  
As Harry opened the huge doors to great hall, he felt every eye in the room turn to him. Shrugging of the stares, he made his way to the head table. If one were looking carefully at his face, they could have seen a smirk as he resisted the urge to yell out "Troll in the Dungeon! Thought you should know..." then fall down. When he finally made it to his destination, he looked up into Professor Dumbledore's eyes and removed his hood.  
  
"I need to talk to you privately."  
  
Since Harry had kept his changed appearance of blonde hair and blue eyes, he thought that no one would recognize him. But a smile appeared on the old Headmaster's face as he nodded.  
  
When Harry looked around at the other teachers, he noticed that one other had recognized him. He could see Professor Lupin smiling at him as if his birthday had come early. On the other side of the table, he saw a confused looking Professor Snape. As he looked into the Potion Master's eyes, he saw a look of discovery come over his face. And before he knew it he found himself with a wand pointed at him and the words "FINITE INCANTATEM" could be heard by everyone in the hall.  
  
Harry knew he could stop the spell if he wanted to, and he almost did, but allowed it to come anyways. Immediately he could feel his hair start to grow and the skin on his forehead make way for his scar. As he continued to look into Snape's eyes, he could see something he was not expecting. Relief. As he stuttered out "Potter," , Harry could hear the whispers behind him of the students.  
  
Harry looked once again at Dumbledore.  
  
"Now that my identity has been confirmed, may I please speak to you?" ************************ a/n WoW! Two chapters in one day! Never thought that would happen! I know this is really short, but I wanted to at least get to the point where he got back to the castle before I went on to the next part.  
  
I'm soooo sorry that in the last chapter I didn't say THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!!!!! I know there aren't that many out there, and that's why the few I have are extra special to me (  
  
Here we go again... DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
RE-VIEW RE-VIEW RE-VIEW!  
  
Thanks! 


	5. Chapter Four

************CHAPTER FOUR************  
  
Harry looked once again at Dumbledore.  
  
"Now that my identity has been confirmed, may I please speak to you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
And with that, the Headmaster stood up and led Harry to his office.  
  
Once there, the Professor sighed and sat at his desk. Then, with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye, he directed his attention to the young man sitting in front of him.  
  
"So Harry, to what do we owe the pleasure of your return?"  
  
"Professor, I had a dream the other night. I woke up with my scar throbbing."  
  
Immediately, Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle. He knew that if the dream was enough to bring young Mr. Potter back across the ocean, it must have been a serious one.  
  
"Please Mr. Potter, tell me about it."  
  
And with that, Harry went out into a full fledge description of what he remembered. After he was done, he noticed a forced smile appear on the Headmaster's face.  
  
"Harry, you must be hungry. You do remember the way to the kitchen don't you?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Why don't you go get a bit to eat? After you're done, please come back up here. The password is 'Butterbeer Lollipop."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
And with that, Harry made his way out of the office and started on his way. After walking though 2 hallways, he felt he was being followed. He softened his step and listened intently to his surroundings. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard an all too familiar voice behind him.  
  
"So the coward has returned."  
  
Normally, Harry would have started a fight with the person whom he despised with every bone in his body, but after flying for almost 24 hours, he was just a bit too worn out.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy." And he continued walking. Thankfully, he was not followed.  
  
When Harry reached the entryway to kitchen, he tickled the pear and the portrait flew open. As he walked in, his legs were attacked by an all too recognizable creature.  
  
"Harry Potter has returned! Harry Potter has come back to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Hello Dobby. How are you?"  
  
"Harry Potter is too nice to Dobby! Dobby is very well. How is Harry Potter?"  
  
"I'm quite well, thank you. Listen Dobby, I was wondering if I could get some dinner. I haven't eaten all day."  
  
"Dobby would love to get Harry Potter something to eat. Harry Potter just sit down at that table and Dobby will go get something."  
  
As soon as Harry sat down, Dobby was already next to him with a large shepherd's pie and a jug of pumpkin juice.  
  
"This is left over from dinner in the Great Hall. Harry Potter will like this very much."  
  
"Thank you Dobby."  
  
"You're welcome Harry Potter. Dobby must be getting back to helping now. Enjoy your dinner! Welcome back Harry Potter!"  
  
After Dobby left, Harry started in on his food. As he was eating his thoughts drifted. Why did Dumbledore make him leave? Why did he look that serious? He never thought that he had seen the headmaster with so much anxiety and seriousness in his eyes. Was he unsure of the fight against Voldemort? How could he be? He was the strongest wizard around. No one could defeat him. Or could they? The more Harry thought about it, the more confused he got. When he finally shook himself back into reality, he noticed he was done with his dinner. He started on his way back to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Butterbeer Lollipop" Harry said a when he got to the gargoyle. Immediately it moved aside and Harry made his way up to the office.  
  
When he reached the door, he could have sworn he heard voices inside. As he slowly opened it, he saw that indeed there were people there. As he looked around the room, he saw several people. He recognized a few of them, like Sirius, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, his neighbor Mrs. Figg- Wait a minute!! What was his neighbor from Pivot Drive doing here?  
  
"Mrs. Figg?!?"  
  
Dumbeldore chuckled. "Welcome back Mr. Potter. I trust you had a good dinner"  
  
"Yes sir. Mrs. Figg what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hello Harry. I was one of the people who was watching over you while you lived with the Dursley's."  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Watching out for me? I had people watching out for me and I still made it out of the house undetected?"  
  
"Yes, well-"  
  
Dumbledore interrupted. "Harry we need to talk to you. Could you explain your dream to everyone here?"  
  
"How do we know everyone here is to be trusted, sir?" As Harry said that he made an obvious stare at Professor Snape.  
  
"Harry, I promise you that I trust everyone in this room with my life. Now please, with the dream?"  
  
'Well, if Dumbledore trusts them...' he thought. And he told them all the dream.  
  
Snape was the first one to speak. "Well this confirms what I heard from the death eater meetings I've attended. We must act soon. The next full moon is in only three weeks, March 25th to be exact. What shall we do?"  
  
Abrella Figg was next. "Albus, I think we ought to talk to Harry, first."  
  
Hearing his name, Harry's ears perked up. "Talk to me about what."  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Harry, there is a reason I trust the people in this room. Over twenty years ago, when Voldemort first came into power, there were a few of us who were committed to his downfall. Some of those people are still here in this room, some have died for the cause, and some are newer members that we brought in after his return almost two years ago. This, Harry, is the Order of the Phoenix. Do you understand so far Harry?"  
  
Harry was a bit taken aback. He did understand, but this was just a little too much information to take in at once. All he could do was nod.  
  
"All right. Let me continue then. I haven't discussed this with all the members of the group, but we would like you to join the order."  
  
Obviously, not everyone in the group agreed with Dumbledore.  
  
"Headmaster, surely you cannot mean this. He's just a little boy and he's been out of the wizarding world for a year and a half. He probably doesn't even remember how to hold a wand properly."  
  
Harry could take a lot. He could take the professor despising him. He could take being called a little boy. He could even take being called a coward. But he would not stand for someone criticizing his magical ability.  
  
"Professor, I am not a weakling. I can hold my own if that's what your worried about."  
  
"Potter, you could hold your own to a fly."  
  
"That's it! If you don't believe me, why don't you try me out for yourself? Throw anything at me you wish."  
  
Harry was secretly hoping that Dumbledore would intervene. He had been teaching himself how to cast and counter just about every spell he could find in the books, but he had not gotten a chance to practice the counters, mostly because he didn't have anyone to practice with. Much to his dismay, the headmaster let this little duel continue.  
  
"Fine get out your wand."  
  
Harry refused to back down.  
  
"That's okay, try me with out a wand."  
  
"If you wish to suffer, then, remember it was your choice."  
  
And immediately, Harry heard a spell coming out of Snape's mouth.  
  
"FLAMORIUS TOTALUS!"  
  
Time felt like it slowed down to Harry. He started to panic. 'Calm down Harry, Clam down.' he started to think. 'Just concentrate.'  
  
And as he did concentrate, something truly amazing happened. Harry formed a protective barrier around him. As the spell made its way to the blockade, it sizzled and disintegrated.  
  
Harry was quite proud of himself. This was the first time that he had gotten to really test out what he had been practicing for so long. He couldn't help but put on a big smile. As he looked around, he could see everyone staring at him in amazement. Everyone but Dumbledore that is.  
  
"Very good, Harry. Well, Professor Snape does that give you the proof you needed that he could defend himself."  
  
"Not really, but If you trust him-"  
  
Harry couldn't take this pessimistic attitude much longer. Finally he spoke.  
  
"If you still don't believe me, then let me make a deal with you. You can surprise me at any time you'd like with in the next three days to- what's the word you used?- 'test' my capabilities. Would that be enough for you."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
Dumbledore felt this was a good time to cut back in.  
  
"Very well then. We shall resume this meeting in three days then. You are all free to leave. Harry, could Sirius and I have a talk with you before you leave?"  
  
Harry nodded and went to sit as everyone left. After the last person walked out the door, Sirius and Dumbledore both went to sit down.  
  
"Harry, what do you plan to do now that you are back?"  
  
To be honest, Harry had thought very little of this.  
  
"I thought I'd get a flat in Hogsmeade. Then, if I was needed, I could just hop on over here."  
  
Harry noticed the twinkle returning into Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
"Harry, we have a proposition."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"We, I, would like you to stay at Hogwarts while you're here."  
  
"That's great! I'd love to!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"There's always a but..."  
  
The headmaster cleared his throat. "But, we'd like you to return back to school. Have you studied at all while you were away?"  
  
"What did you people think I was doing while I was away? Twiddling my thumbs in an unprotected house and looking out the window waiting for Voldemort to come get me?" Harry was getting just a little peeved at everyone thinking he was a lazy bum.  
  
"Fine then. You can take continue your classes with the seventh year Gryffindors. You may have your own room, since you've been staying by yourself for the past year and a half, but I will expect you to put a full effort into you class work."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Here is your time table. Sirius will take you to your room."  
  
Harry nodded and he followed his godfather out the door.  
  
As they walked out into the hallway, Harry was deep in thought. He was happy about being back at Hogwarts, but he knew that as soon as the whole ordeal was over with Voldemort, he would want to go back to leave again. How would everyone react to him then? He decided to just forget about that now and act in the present. Harry was also quite nervous about being alone with Sirius. This was the first time he was alone with his godfather since the day at his house.  
  
"I'm glad your back, Harry"  
  
"I'm didn't come back for you, I came back for Hogwarts. As soon as all this is over, I'll be going back to my normal life."  
  
"Well, say what you want, I missed you. I'm glad your back, even if it is for just now."  
  
Finally, Harry found a portrait of a dragon in front of him.  
  
"The password is Mayfly Wings." And as the password was said, a breath of fire came from the dragon's mouth and the portrait flew open.  
  
When Harry walked in the door, he saw found his new living quarters for the next few weeks. It wasn't huge, but it was, well, comfy. There was a beautiful four-poster bed along with a desk, a wardrobe, and a fireplace. Yes, this would do.  
  
"I'll let you get settled in then," Sirius said, then he walked out the door.  
  
Harry started taking all of the tiny boxes out of his robe pockets. One by one, he started to unshrink them. After he felt like he had unpacked all he needed, he sat down and cleared his thoughts. For about six months now, he had been meditating. There was something relaxing about being able to clear your mind of everything and feel a peace in your head. It was almost as calming as his fly-fishing. Almost.  
  
After an hour of sitting there, he decided to do a few last few minute things, then go to bed. He walked over to his wardrobe, pulled out his blue-stripped pajamas and changed into them. Then he went over to his bed and laid down. As soon as his head hit the pillow, there was a knocking at his door.  
  
'Can't they just leave me alone?' he thought.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
Harry started thinking. 'How did she know where I was? Dumbledore must have told her. Still, something isn't right.'  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Harry, can we talk?"  
  
'Oh well,' he thought, and he walked over to the door and pulled it open.  
  
As Hermione came into view, he noticed someone else was there too. Snape was standing with his wand to Hermione's head. Hermione looked a little less than happy about this whole situation, but the professor had a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Hello, Potter. It's time for one of those surprise lessons you were so insistent on. Lesson one. Never be fooled by the familiar."  
  
Harry was angered quite a bit by this whole situation. He was tired and he didn't like it when people came around threatening him and people he knew. He decided maybe it was time to teach the professor a lesson.  
  
"Hermione, do you have your wand on you?"  
  
"No. He took it from me."  
  
"Well professor, it looks like I have several options. First option, I could give up and prove to you that this is not too personal. Secondly, I could disarm you before you have a chance to utter a spell. Third, I could put a simple barrier around Hermione, then you wouldn't be able to touch her. Or-."  
  
At this point he quickly pulled Hermione through the door. When she entered, Snape to grab her back. As soon as he tried to cross the threshold, he was immediately thrown onto the floor.  
  
"-Or I could have already have place protection spells around the room before you got here. I like the last one the best. I got to see you fall on you butt.." Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Professor, may I please have my wand back?" Hermione asked, trying to stifle a laugh as well.  
  
Snape stuck out the wand with irritation and Harry claimed it, then put it in the box that he had already put next to the door.  
  
As the Professor stood up, he looked angrily at Harry then with the phrase "Potter, this means war!" he turned and walked away.  
  
To be continued.... ************************  
  
a/n And now its time for.... Dun Dun Dun  
  
COMPREHENSION CORNER!!! I thought I might put this up to answer a few questions that you, the reviewers had. I hope this helps (  
  
Jennycraig10 - The Trio are in their seventh year, and it is March. So I'd say that they are 17 (  
  
Coolone007 - I think part of your question is answered in this chapter... I'm not really sure what's going to happen after this, so your guess on what's next is as good as mine (  
  
Annison Crane - yes, Harry did have a job, he was a part time fly-fishing guide. Whether he has this job again during any other time during the story, I have no idea... I'll just have to see where my fingers take me while I'm typing (  
  
To the rest of my reviewers, prongsjr, wquad, Matt, JediHermione, cyberfrogX, apostrophe, Maria, Harry and Hermione's Daughter, SweetHeart, LilMoon989, and Will, Thank you so much for the really great reviews. I'm blushing about all the nice things ya'll said (  
  
************************  
  
  
  
a/n(the sequal) I have to apologize. I don't think this chapter's up to my usual par. I had a calculus 2 test today, so my head kinda, well, not here. But more or less, it is out, so YAY!  
  
I want to thank all of my reviewers again! I'd love to get some more though... Reviews are like a box of chocolates... you can never have to many good ones! (  
  
And here it is! DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
Uh oh... the chanting from the computer's back...  
  
RE-VIEW RE-VIEW RE-VIEW! RE-VIEW RE-VIEW RE-VIEW!  
  
Thanks! 


	6. Chapter Five

************CHAPTER FIVE***********  
  
As the Professor stood up, he looked angrily at Harry then with the phrase "Potter, this means war!" he turned and walked away.  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile at Snape's words. Yes, this would be war, and Harry would be the victor. 'Just wait until you find out how things have changed in my favor,' was all he could think. Feeling a warmth on his shoulder, Harry turned around quickly and came face to face with what he had most dreaded coming back to.  
  
"Hello Hermione. What are you doing here? It's not good to go walking through the corridors at night. Someone might think you were trying to get involved in something you weren't supposed to."  
  
Harry's words had a chilling effect on Hermione's spine. She wanted so much to know what was wrong with him. She had talked to him at his house before, but she could never quite get him to say why he left in the first place. He was never one for letting out his emotions, but she felt that things would be a lot better if he would just confide in someone.  
  
"I was looking for you so we could talk, then Professor Snape decide to pull the kidnapping stunt. I'm glad you came back Harry, everyone is."  
  
"Not everyone Hermione, I'm not. I wish I could go back."  
  
There was a strong silence between them for sever minutes. Both of them had the same thing on their mind, but neither of them wanted to bring it up. Finally,  
  
"Harry, I meant what I said two months ago."  
  
"I know. I just don't want you to have to get involved...." and he continued while trailing off.  
  
"I'm already involved Harry, and besides that, I can decide quite well for myself. Is it the two months age difference between us that makes you so much wiser and older and better equipped to handle my life?"  
  
"I just, I just couldn't handle it if anything else happened because of me."  
  
"Harry, what do you mean anything else? Please talk to me Harry, why did you leave? Why don't you like it here?"  
  
"I'm just so tired of all of this," he accidentally blurted out. He hoped that maybe Hermione hadn't caught it but unfortunately,  
  
"Harry, what do you mean you 'tired' of it? What are you tired of?" He couldn't keep it in any longer. After storing in his emotions for almost all his life, he decided to let it all come out. Even if he hadn't wanted to, he probably would have found that that wouldn't stop him.  
  
"I'm just tired of fighting. I'm tired of being strong. I'm tired of my forehead being looked at. I'm tired of people wishing they were me. If they want my life so damn badly then they can have the pain in my scar and my nightmares of Voldemort. They can have it all."  
  
And with that, Harry did something he rarely did. He began crying like a baby. He just couldn't keep it in any longer.  
  
Hermione knew it wasn't right to be almost smiling ear to ear when her best friend was sitting in front of her bawling, but she couldn't help but feeling relieved. He was finally letting it out. She pulled him in and for several minutes, they sat in one huddled mass with Harry sobbing into her shoulder.  
  
After a few minutes, he realized what he was doing and pulled himself back to Earth.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I don't know what got into me. It felt good to get it out though."  
  
"It's alright, I'm just glad you finally let some of it out." And with that, another awkward silence entered the room.  
  
"Harry," Hermione started quietly, "If you let others help you, you wouldn't get so tired."  
  
"But they'll get hurt."  
  
"I think we've already proven that by you trying to do it yourself, that people are getting just as hurt. You may be tired of fighting, Harry, but quite frankly, I'm tired of losing. Please stay here a while. Whether you want me to or not, I do love you."  
  
Harry sighed. "That's the problem. I love you, too."  
  
Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Then I fail to see the problem. Let me handle myself, Harry I've done so quite well without you for too long. At least let me be able to be with you while you're here."  
  
Harry looked into the her deep chocolate eyes and gave in. He couldn't live any longer without her. He just plain loved her too much. And with that, Harry leaned in and kissed her passionately.  
  
For hours the couple sat there and kissed and talked and kissed a little more. Harry had to admit that it was most definitely one the best days of his life. Finally, Hermione decided it was time to go back to her room. Harry gave her her wand back and they reluctantly said their good nights.  
  
After Harry closed the door he turned around, put his back against the wall and placed a huge grin on his face. Yes, things were definitely looking better.  
  
*~^~*  
  
The next three days were wild. Harry went to classes and found that he was ahead of everyone else in his year. Everyone was quite surprised. Everyone but Harry.  
  
Since it was a Tuesday, and Gryffindors didn't have potions until Friday, Harry luckily didn't have to worry about Snape's little war during class. However, that didn't keep him from trying to hex Harry at every chance he got. It was an unspoken agreement that none of the 'attacks' would happen in front of students, neither of them felt that giving away Harry's ability would be to the benefit of the cause.  
  
Thirteen times Snape managed to surprise Harry, and thirteen times Harry blocked each hex and to his own amusement, hex Snape. After the last time, the professor was getting quite annoyed at his loss, so he decided to step up the program. 'Any curse he said, any curse is what he'll get.'  
  
On the last day, he quietly sneaked up behind Harry, pulled out his wand, and yelled CRUCIO!  
  
To any bystander, it would have looked like Harry completely blocked the curse. After hearing the CR- Harry spun around and held his hand directly in front of him. After the curse was finished, Harry felt a familiar, yet horrendous pain throughout his entire body. He closed his eyes, and using all the rest of his strength, deflected the pain away and disarmed Snape.  
  
After catching his breath, Harry finally spoke. "There, are you happy? You finally got me."  
  
Snape was a little bewildered by his words. It didn't look like he had felt anything. "What are you talking about Potter? I think you've finally gone mad! You blocked it! But how?"  
  
"I didn't block it. It's called a poker face."  
  
"Poker?"  
  
"It's a muggle game. Never mind. Now that you managed to curse me, can we call a truce, I've got somewhere to be and it's not standing here talking to you." Deciding that if Harry could pull that last stunt off with out even him knowing about it, he decided "Yes, Potter. Truce." And with that they glared at each other for another few moments, then turned around and walked away.  
  
*~^~*  
  
A few hours later, Harry found himself in front of the familiar gargoyle guarding the headmaster office. 'This is it,' he thought. 'Just get this over with, then you can go back home.' "Butterbeer Lollipop" he said and the stone statue moved out of the way with a nod. As he went up the stairs he felt a little scared. He couldn't help but things would never be the same after he got involved in this. 'But I'm already involved! How can this change this any?'  
  
When he finally got up to the giant wood door, he slyly knocked. "Come in."  
  
When he opened the door, the setting looked exactly as it had 3 days ago.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter! I'm glad you could join us!"  
  
"Hello, Headmaster."  
  
"So let's get this meeting started. We all know what we are actually here for, so let get on with it. Severus, what the verdict? Can you trust Mr. Potter here to handle himself?"  
  
"Not completely, sir, but I will not object." Harry could have sworn that at the end of that comment Snape muttered "As much."  
  
"Well, that's good enough for me. Does anyone else here have any objections?"  
  
There was a fleeting silence from the peanut gallery.  
  
"Very well, then. Harry, would you please come forward?"  
  
And with that, Harry walked to stand in front of the elderly wizard.  
  
"Harold James Potter, do you solemnly agree to preserve, protect and defend the Light in the name of the Order of the Phoenix, until death beseeches you or until the Order is no longer needed?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do you further agree to trust and defend the other members of this Order and treat them with respect and honor?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then welcome Harry, to the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
As Dumbledore completed the oath, an enchanting song could be heard filling the room.  
  
"Most peculiar..."  
  
"What is professor?"  
  
"It seems Fawkes here wishes to welcome you to the Order, also."  
  
"Why is that so peculiar?"  
  
"No reason my dear boy, no reason... Shall we get back to business then? If my memory serves correctly, we have a full moon in three weeks, and during the attack on Azkaban, and we will be one Order member short, due to circumstances beyond our control. Does anyone have any ideas on how we might achieve a victory in this battle?"  
  
And for the rest of the night, the Order discussed, planned and plotted their side in the giant chess game of good vs. evil.  
  
***********************  
  
a/n So here's yet another chapter... It would have been out sooner, but I have a pesky thing that I like to call the finals from hell... I still have two left (errrrrrrr) If you'd like to take one of them I'd love you forever :)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter... I got some good suggestions... I'll see what happens :)  
  
I really wanted to make this one longer, but it just didn't make it. I'm gonna give ya'll an option... Do you want shorter chapters more often or longer chapters less frequently? Its up to you... It doesn't matter to me... let me know :)  
  
And it all comes down to the DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
And the chanting from the computer (Mine's name is Bob... He runs on the little wheel inside the computer, and I feed him cheese)  
  
Bob: "RE-VIEW RE-VIEW RE-VIEW! RE-VIEW RE-VIEW RE-VIEW!"  
  
I ask you... how can you deny little Bob asking you to review? That's what I thought...)  
  
Thanks! 


	7. Chapter Six

************CHAPTER SIX***********  
  
The morning after the meeting, Harry could not help but feel relaxed through and through. As soon as his head had hit the pillow, he had fallen into an undisturbed deep sleep.  
  
The next morning after he got up and ate a nice breakfast in his room, Harry could not help feel but a little zealous about the day he had waiting for him. His professors had been impressed with his exemplarily skills in charms, transfiguration and even divination, but today he had a class he didn't know if he could handle.  
  
Potions. Not just Potions, but Double Potions. Not only Double Potions, but Double Potions with the Slytherins. The irony of it all was quite funny. He had gone away hoping for a change, and while yes, a lot had changed, some things could not help remain the same. Dumbledore would always put Gryffindor and Slytherin together. The Gryffindors could be cats and the Slytherins could be dogs and they would still be put together. If there were two groups of people that hated each other more, than Harry didn't know where to find them. But through it all, Dumbledore still saw it fit to throw the poor Gryffindors to the dogs.  
  
Had Harry not decided to go away on that day he probably would have felt that Potions was the worst and most useless class on the face of the Earth. However, after accidentally purchasing a beginners how-to guide on how to mix potions, he began to discover that there was a benefit from this class. There was a logic to potions that he, dare say it, actually enjoyed. It still could not hold a candle to DADA, but he understood how someone might want to spend their life dedicated to colorful and smelly mixtures. Nonetheless, even with their current truce, Harry felt that the potions master could take away this newly found joy. So it was with reluctance that he made his way down to the dungeons.  
  
When Harry made it to the classroom, he saw that time hadn't changed much of anything. He was 10 minutes early and as he looked around the room, he could see that all of the Gryffindors were already sitting down ready for class on the right side of the room. The left side was completely empty. Harry looked around the room. Sitting in the front was a familiar red head and his girlfriend. He couldn't help but feel a little guilty for leaving one of his best friends. Since his return, Ron hadn't even tried to talk to him. He was putting that reunion off until another time. 'How about never?' He was inwardly shocked by his cowardliness.  
  
On the other side of Lavender, Harry saw a sight for sore eyes. A beautiful bushy headed girl No- woman. She has truly grown in the time that he had been gone. He didn't know how it was possible to be so blessed. Yes, he did feel a little hesitation towards pursuing a relationship at this time in a war, but Hermione would hear nothing of waiting. And what was this? An empty chair next to her? Seizing his chance, he made his way towards her.  
  
"Is this seat taken?"  
  
"Yes, it is, I'm sorry. I'm saving it for my incredibly handsome and loving boyfriend."  
  
"Hmmm... I guess I'll just take my chances on the forbidden side of the room then."  
  
"Oh no you don't. You sit down. Professor Snape's going to have a hay day with you, you know. A year an a half with no Potions classes. Your going to lose Gryffindor all of our hard earned points."  
  
"Thanks for the faith, love. Just wait and see. You might be surprised by your idiot boyfriend."  
  
And with that he winked at her and got out his supplies.  
  
"Well, it looks like Potty has gotten himself a girlfriend."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy."  
  
"What to ashamed to own up to it?"  
  
If it hadn't been for the slam of the door and the billowing of robes heading up to the front of the room, Draco Malfoy would have found himself sporting a very ferret-like look. 'Damn Snape and his bad timing.'  
  
"Provoking my students already Potter? Five points from Gryffindor."  
  
'And Damn Snape for, well, being Snape.'  
  
"Everyone please sit down so we can get started. NOW!"  
  
Within seconds everyone had found their seats.  
  
"Today we will be studying a potion that can counter most sleeping potions. It is called the Awake Again potion. Can anyone tell me what the main ingredient in this potion is?"  
  
Harry inwardly chuckled. Just as always he thought as he scanned the room. Hermione was the only one with her hand raised.  
  
"Potter, why don't you enlighten us with the answer?"  
  
"But Professor, he hasn't been here! He can't answer that."  
  
"Silence Granger! Ten points from Gryffindor. Potter, answer now."  
  
"The main ingredient is the eyelash of a faerie. The other ingredients are a thinly chopped newt's tail, a finely ground manticore's claw, and the extract of a dandelion. When finished, it comes out to be a yellowy color."  
  
Professor Snape could help but be awestruck of the Potter boy's knowledge. The ingredients (besides the main one) weren't in the text book, neither were the directions. That's why he had chosen this potion. In fact, it was rare to even find a potion master in training that knew how to make this potion. Very odd. Very odd indeed.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor. I only asked for the main ingredient. Now this potion was first concocted in 1272 AD when a wizard named...."  
  
'So much for a truce' he thought when the points were taken away. Harry didn't really want to listen to the teacher. He knew he was right when he thought that Snape could take away all interest in the subject. Harry instead was thinking about something that had been discussed the night before at the order meeting. Dumbledore wanted to know if anyone had any ideas on how to determine where a person's loyalties in the war lied without just walking up to them and saying "Hello stranger, can I see your left arm please?" None of them thought that would go over very well. Harry had actually thought of this many times before. He had a theory on how to do it, but never a place to actually try it out. 'Now's as good a time as any he thought.'  
  
Harry looked discreetly around the room to make sure everyone was still paying attention to the irritating Potions Professor. When he was sure that he would go unnoticed, he closed his eyes and started to push all thoughts from his mind and tried to feel the magic around him. He then focused on the magic and cautiously opened his eyes. Looking up to his teacher, he saw and off-white color with a little black around his arm. The size of the aura was pretty thick, so Harry assumed he was looking a wizard with fairly hi magic content.  
  
Harry then looked over at the bushy brunette next to him. She too was glowing an off white color. He aura was not nearly as think a Snape's so he assumed a medium level of power. Then he drifted his eyes further around the room. Ron, a little less thick than Hermione, off-white; Lavender, way less thick than Ron's, off-white; Neville 'Well what do we have here?', his aura was as thick as Snape's and it was a shade whiter than any he had seen. 'Time for the Slytherins now.'  
  
Harry looked over at Pansy Parkinson. Definite black aura, about as thick as Ron. Crabbe, black, hardly any aura at all; Goyle, same as Crabbe. 'Those to never differ, do they?'  
  
Harry could feel his energy draining from him. 'This takes a lot out of you!' There were only two more people he wanted to look at though, so he decided to go on. Next Harry decided to look at Draco. "What the hell!" he yelled. Surrounding Draco was not a good white aura, not an evil black one either, but a royal blue color with specks of silver and an pure looking black. As he felt the world spinning around him after the last outburst, Harry looked down at his hands. Instead of the white he was expecting, there was a crimson scarlet color with flecks of gold. "This was definitely not the outcome I expected," he whispered then all the world turned black.  
  
To be continued....  
  
************************ a/n Hi everyone! I'm sorry this took so long. It's not like I've been busy, I've just been incredibly lazy. I'm sorry... While I was on hiatus though, I had another idea for a story. Since I had total writers block on this one, I'm integrating that idea into this one. Nifty, huh? I promise it won't take long to get the next chapter out. In fact, I've already written a page. I just thought this was a great place to end. (Good for me... bad for you)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Ya'll mean so much to me :) Please review more... In fact, The last person who reviewed (PotterFan66) was responsible for getting me back in the act. So a big thanks goes to PotterFan66!!! Thanks :)  
  
This is the a/n that never ends, it does go on and on my friends.... DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
In other words, I'm broke!!!! 


	8. Chapter Seven

************CHAPTER SEVEN***********  
  
When Harry found consciousness, he was in a bright white place. Everything that he looked at was fuzzy and there was a distinct smell of cleanliness.  
  
'Only here for three days and I'm already in the hospital wing. Must be a new record!'  
  
Feeling around on the nearby nightstand, he found his glasses and put them on. When the room came into focus, he found a familiar black dog at his feet.  
  
"Padfoot? What are you doing here?"  
  
The dog jumped off the bed and then with *pop*, turned human.  
  
"Harry! How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm feeling good. A little worn out, but other than that I feel perfect."  
  
"That's good to hear. We've been worried about you."  
  
"Why have you been worried? I feel fine"  
  
"You may feel fine, but you've been out for five days."  
  
"FIVE DAYS??? I guess I won't being trying that little exercise again."  
  
"Exercise? What exercise would you be talking about Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Headmaster? What are you doing here? I'm really quite fine. There's no reason for everyone to be here."  
  
The old man chuckled. "You may think your perfectly well, Harry, but you were out for close to a week. Now please, what exercise are you talking about?"  
  
"Well, while I was away, I read in a book that you feel the magic around you. I thought that If I could feel the magic, I could 'feel' whether a person was on the dark or the light side. I guess it all just took a little more out of me than I thought it would."  
  
The headmaster had an excitement and twinkle in his eye that Harry hadn't seen since he returned. "Well Mr. Potter, don't keep me in suspense, did it work?"  
  
"Besides the fact that I've been in the hospital for five days, I think so."  
  
"What do you mean you think so?" This coming from the middle aged escaped convict.  
  
Harry took this opportunity to find out if maybe he wasn't going crazy during the end of his experiment.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir, do you know anything about magical auras and their colors?"  
  
The headmaster had a thoughtful look on his face. It was one of those looks that he would see when he knew that the old man was keeping something from him.  
  
"Why do you ask Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Well, when I opened my eyes, I could see everyone's magical auras. I could see their color and their size. I have a theory, but I've been wrong in the past, I wanted to see what you knew about it."  
  
"First of all Harry, it takes a very powerful wizard to be able to see any part of a person's aura. I myself have only done it twice, when I thought it was very necessary. The first time I did it successfully, I ended up passed out for 2 full weeks, and then had one bad headache for another week after that. I must say I'm impressed that your already up."  
  
"You're stalling sir."  
  
"Yes, yes, magical auras. Well, not very many people know anything. I can tell you that the thicker the aura the more powerful the wizard."  
  
"I thought as much. And the colors? What about them?"  
  
"Well, for most people, the brighter or darker the aura the more dedicated they are to that side. If you were to see a person with an cream or gray color, however, that would mean that the person is undecided."  
  
"So that explains it. Neville and Professor Snape were the brightest, and Crabbe and Goyle were the darkest. That still doesn't explain.... hmmm... Professor, you said most people. What about the other people."  
  
"I always forget how observant you are Mr. Potter. In fact, not everyone has just a white or black. Many, many years ago there were four people who had an immense magical power. They all got together and tried to decide how to use the power to best benefit the wizarding world. So, they decided to build a school, Hogwarts in fact. They each had very colorful auras. That is where each house gets their colors from. The true heirs of founders will both have colorful auras, just like their anscestors."  
  
"Both? So that means Voldemort and one other person."  
  
"No Harry, Voldemort is not a true heir. He only claims to be one."  
  
Harry was almost afraid to ask, but he knew it had to be done.  
  
"Do you know who the two heirs are, professor?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And I must say it is time for me to get back to my office. Fawkes is going through burning day and he always does better when I am near. I'll see you soon Mr. Potter, Mr. Black."  
  
But, before the headmaster could make it out the door, "I know who they are Professor."  
  
"I know you do Harry, I know. But I'd rather only go through the conversation once, and I'm not sure that they are both ready yet. Good Day, and I hope you are at 100% soon."  
  
And with billowing robes, the old man headed out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Harry, who are they?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy is Ravenclaw's heir."  
  
"Malfoy?!? You can't be serious! Who is the other one Harry?"  
  
"Gryffindor's heir is... is... me."  
  
*~^~*  
  
Early the next morning, Madame Pomfrey released Harry from the hospital wing. He was had had a headache for a couple of hours now, but Harry thought it was probably from thinking way too much and not from his aura reading. Harry didn't really know what to do. Since it was Saturday he didn't have classes. Feeling a little hungry he decided to make his way to breakfast.  
  
When he entered the Great Hall, he saw way more students than he expected. 'Must be a Hogsmeade weekend.'  
  
His suspicions were confirmed when he went over and sat down to eat.  
  
"Harry! Are you feeling better? I was so worried but they wouldn't let me in the hospital wing! I even tried to sneak in, but Sirius caught me and threw me out!"  
  
"I'm sorry, love. I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache. :  
  
"Are you going to Hogsmeade today, Harry?"  
  
" I guess I am now!" he said with a chuckle. "Got in plans for the day?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Do you feel like going out on a date with a hot guy?"  
  
"I sure do, but do you know any?"  
  
"Ha ha Hermione. I take back my offer. You can just scrounge around the town on your own."  
  
"Come on, love, I was only joking. Besides, there's no one I'd rather scrounge around with more than you."  
  
"Fine. Got on and eat up then so we can hop on the carriages."  
  
"Hop? I'd rather just get in one!"  
  
"Very funny. Just eat."  
  
*~^~*  
  
When the Harry arrived at Hogsmeade, the town looked just as peaceful as the first time he sneaked in.  
  
"How about a butterbeer, Hermione? I haven't had one in quite a while."  
  
"Sounds good. Let's go!"  
  
After a long welcome back from Madame Rosmerta, Harry and Hermione found themselves at a booth drinking their butterbeers.  
  
"Hermione, do you think Ron will ever talk to me again?"  
  
"Of course he will, Harry. Just give it time. He changed a lot after you left. I don't even really talk to him that much any more. He took your place as prefect and Quidditch captain. He actually become quite a jerk. Hopefully, now that your back, he will calm back down."  
  
"Ron? A jerk? Are you sure? I wonder what happened?"  
  
"I don't know I guess he just took the opportunity to come out from behind your shadow."  
  
"Behind my shadow? I didn't know I was that bad. Maybe I was better when I was away."  
  
"No Harry. It is definitely better with you here. You never were a jerk and you always took your jobs with modesty. I know that people complained whileyou were here, but after you left, people started to appreciate you more. You know I bet-"  
  
BOOM! There was a loud explosion outside that rocked the entire village. Almost immediately a forth year that Harry didn't recognize ran into the bar.  
  
"There are Death Eaters outside! Dozens of them!"  
  
After a few moments of silence, then and "Oh shit" from Harry, the entire pub turned into a scene of absolute chaos.  
  
************************  
  
a/n YAY! I told you I'd get the next chapter out much, much sooner. I'll try to get out another one soon. I start school again Monday, so we'll see. I'm having major writers block, so if you have an idea, review. There's no way to guarantee that I'll use your idea, but then again, I might!  
  
I know I said I'd try to make them longer, but I just don't have the attention span to.. nor the creative ability... I'm sorry.  
  
A special 'hi' to my sister! You'd better review Sandra, or I'll kick your butt!  
  
Thanks goes to: Anonymous, cyberfrogX, BlackDragon, KittenBabyGirl, Nadako- Mika, thefly, Jen, sew2100, SailorGurl, xxkkangxx, PotterFan66, smileygirlo3, Annison Crane, Iniysa, FirePixie28, troubletwinintx, Andre Tetreault, Nelly, Lemaz, Nexus, Mikel, jennycraig10, coolone007, Harry and Hermione's Daughter, Violet Blues, Will, LilMoon989, SweetHeart, Ponder, maria, apostrophe, JediHermione, wquad, Matt, prongsjr, and three people who didn't leave names  
  
And a Special note to BlackDragon: I really like your ideas! I'm going to try to incorporate them in... I'll see what I can do. :)  
  
I'm getting tired of the DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 


	9. Chapter Eight

************CHAPTER EIGHT***********  
  
Ronald Weasley had not been having a very good week and a half. One would have thought that with his best friend back in town after a mysterious disappearance, he would have been ecstatic. However, after his Ireal/I best came back from visiting the infamous Harry Potter, Ron had not been too happy. He had always held out hope that his near brother was not a coward. But, after Harry resurfaced after one and a half years, his suspicions had sadly been confirmed. Ron remembered the day that Harry had gone missing. His entire family had been distraught for week, and his poor mother, who had been through too much for any one person, had fainted on the spot. So, after the raven-haired adolescent had disgraced the people who had thought of him as family, as their own son and brother, Ron wanted nothing to do with him.  
  
Ron had see Harry try to talk to him several times since his return, but the flame haired-boy had always found a way out of talking to him. He was glad when his longtime girlfriend and love of his life, Lavender Brown, mentioned the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. This gave him an opportunity of freedom away from the person he so desperately avoid the person whom caused him so much distress.  
  
The couple's first stop in the lovely village of Hogsmeade was a local favorite of the people. Ron loved the chocolate at Honeydukes. In his opinion, nothing could compare with it. So, after emptying his entire sack of money, he and his girlfriend walked out the door with the full intent of heading to Zonko's Joke Shop. However, the second his foot crossed the threshold, his eyes saw a scene that he was not expecting. Not at all.  
  
Death Eaters. Not just four or five either. From first glance, Ron estimated 50, all of which were throwing hexes and curses right and left. He was scared. Damn all that Gryffindoric courage he was supposed to have, he was to scared to be brave. Thinking of his options he found three. He could stay in the shop, take the tunnel back to Hogwarts, stay in the shop and wait it all out, or go out there and help the defenseless citizens and students. He really didn't have to mull over the situation long. He knew what he had to do. Scared or not, he had to go out and assist.  
  
Walking back into the store, he found chaos. 'No wonder the Death Eaters always win. They cause confusion, and confusion kills.'  
  
"Everyone! SHUT UP!" he yelled.  
  
'That did the trick.' The room was silent, waiting for a person to take lead while the racket from the conflict outside still went on.  
  
"I want anyone who is willing to help fight come up here. Those who are not, go over there."  
  
Immediately, the group of people split in two. Only four of the students were willing to help fight. 'Pathetic'  
  
He told the valiant four to stay put while he walked over to the other group.  
  
"I need three volunteers."  
  
Half the group of 20 people raised their hands.  
  
"Let me try again. I need three volunteers that are willing to risk their life."  
  
Without delay all but four hands went down.  
  
"Okay... four will do. There's a secret tunnel that goes to Hogwarts in the basement. I want everyone to get there as fast as you can. Lavender, warn the teachers about the situation. I want you four to stand inside the entranceway to the passage. If you see any death eaters try to get in, stun them immediately. Please don't stun anyone trying to get safe though..."  
  
Within seconds, the entire group was gone.  
  
"Let's go," he said to the remaining four, all of which he noticed were Gryffindors. "Stay safe... I don't want to lose any house mates. We have as much trouble winning the house cup as it is," he said with a grin.  
  
Immediately they were out the door and shooting curses at the death eaters. Taking a quick glance around, Ron only saw a couple trying to help out. Surprisingly the 'Savior of the Wizarding World' was not one of them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Neville take out a death eater with a stunning curse, and McGonagal do the same with a binding one. He was wrong. There weren't a mere 50. There had to be at least 100, if not more. Where was that damn golden boy?  
  
Then he saw it. He finally understood what caused Harry to run away all that time ago. If he had seen it then, when he thought the would was innocent and care-free he would have ran too. To his right there was a sound of those horrid two words and a green flash of light and a child, not more than five slumped to the ground, lifeless. And again, the young child's presumably brother crashed down with another flash. 'Damn you death eaters.' Only revenge was on his mind now, and he wanted nothing more. They had deprived those children of life, he had a family out of this world.  
  
Before he got a chance to react however, he heard a voice across the crowd. It was the most powerful voice he had ever had. So filled with disgust, authority, and command not a person, not even a death eater would dare argue with it. He would wager that not even You-know-who himself could disobey him.  
  
"SILENCE!"  
  
And everyone was silent. Ron turned around expecting to see his Headmaster there. 'He must be the only one who could be the source of such strength.' But as he looked, he saw him. Harry Potter. And he had never seen anyone so pissed in his life. He couldn't help but watch as the scene in front of him unraveled.  
  
"You will leave this place. You have no supremacy her. You are not welcome."  
  
It was then that a lone death eater stepped forward out of the ranks with no terror in his eyes.  
  
"Well, well, well... How do we have here has the annoying brat returned?"  
  
"Why yes I have, Malfoy. Disappointed? Thought you could finally win for once? Where's your great master Tommy Boy? Was he too much of a coward to fightt his own battles?"  
  
"That's it Potter. Your dead."  
  
Then , before Harry could react a wand was pointed at him. Harry had to admit. He was a little scared. However, before he even had a chance to think about his next move, he heard a voice that he never in a million years thought that he would be glad to hear.  
  
"Father, put the wand down. NOW. Before I do something... harsh..."  
  
"Draco, what do you think you're doing? Put away your wand and perhaps I might convince our Lord that you were under the influence of something. You know you want to be on the right side of this skirmish."  
  
"I am on the right side father. It is you who is mistaken." IStupefy!/I  
  
And with a stagger, Lucius Malfoy, with all his dignity and class, fell to the ground in an unconscious heap.  
  
"Er... Thanks, Malfoy."  
  
"No problem, Potter."  
  
And with those words, the battle started again, with even more force than before. Both sides were determined to come out the winner.  
  
Harry and Draco fought together for several minutes. Both watched each other's backs and saved each other's lives several times. They were a fighting team that no one could have imagined.  
  
"I guess we're on the same side now, Potter."  
  
"Yes, Malfoy, I guess we are."  
  
And If one thought that things could not have gotten more strange in this day, then they would have definitely been wrong.  
Ron watched the light haired and dark haired teenagers fight. 'So opposites Ido/I attract...'  
  
After several minutes, a strange light filled the entire of Hogsmeade. The light, which seemed like it originated from the duo, seemed to be filled with a power he had never felt before. When the radiance finally dissipated, Ron saw the two wavering adolescents and could only look at them in awe.  
  
Both students looked like they had been punched in the stomach one too many times. They were trying to steady themselves, but their efforts seemed fruitless. The two looked like had gone through a growth spurt with in that short five minutes. Harry was the taller of the two, but he swore that they were each a good half a foot taller. Both of them also looked a great deal more mature. Ron himself had to say that there were both quite handsome. Hermione would definitely like this change. The sudden change in appearance was not the only thing that caught Ron's eye though. They were each were dressed in majestic battle robes. Draco's were royal blue with black trim and silver buttons, and Harry's were a dark crimson red with gold trim. Both were velvet, with a top that went to mid-thigh and long pants underneath. On their backs were regal capes, each with a crest on them. When Ron looked close, he could have sworn that one was the Ravenclaw symbol and the other Gryffindor.  
  
Around their waists were a belt that had a sheath attached to them. He could see the hilts of both swords Draco's were decorated with brilliant sapphires and Harry's with rubies. The hilt of Harry's sword looked so familiar, yet he just couldn't place it...  
  
Also, supporting Harry's weight was a cane- wait no, Is that a staff? It looked of dark mahogany wood and at the top appeared to be encrusted with a great silvery diamond. The atmosphere around the two boys was truly magnificent.  
  
It was then that both boys collapsed, whether it was the shock of the transformation or the stress of the battle he knew not.  
  
The battle! Ron hadn't completely forgot about it! But, he was in for another shocked when turned around to look for sign of struggle. Every death eater was lying unconscious on the ground, and those who were fortunate as he to be still standing were gawking like had only a few seconds ago. There were only a few he could see lying on the ground, counting those two innocent children who had been murdered just simply because they were there.  
  
Ron began to make his way to his best friend, the one he had forgiven for running away, when he was stopped by the voice of his headmaster. 'He finally got here... took him long enough...'  
  
"Everyone go back to the castle, now. There are carriages waiting to take you. When you get there, go to the Great Hall. You will find people who can take care of you injuries there. Mr. Weasley, I wish to see you before you leave."  
  
'What did I do this time?' he thought as he made his way to the old man, who looked like he had aged considerably since the last time he saw him.  
  
"Yes, headmaster?"  
  
"Could you please tell me what when on here?"  
  
Ron proceeded to describe the event he had seen take place before his very eyes that day.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Weasley. Please go make your way up to the castle, through the tunnel. I think you have several students there who are waiting for their dismissal from their post."  
  
"Thank you Professor." As Ron turned to head back, he heard Dumbledore's voice once again.  
  
"And Mr. Weasley, one hundred points to Gryffindor for some of the finest leadership I have ever seen in my many years at Hogwarts."  
  
And with that Ron walked away with one thought on his mind. This, his first true battle in the war against good and evil, would be one that he would never forget.  
  
************************  
  
a/n Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter! I think its one of my very best :) I tried not to leave a bad cliffhanger, I hope ya'll like the ending better :) Let me know what ya'll think.. PLEASEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed... I really appreciate all of you... I hope that more of you review... Compared to the other stories I have, I hardly get any :( *muffled crying sounds*  
  
Ok.. I'm done crying.. ;) hehehehe  
  
Thanks goes to: MissLexiRe, Iniysa, GracieInGreek, takari4ever7, Anonymous, BlackDragon, cyberfrogX, sew2100, Sandra (YAY YOU REVIEWED!!!! She's my sis), and thefly YA'LL ARE THE BESTEST!!!  
  
A special note for GracieInGreek: Thanks so much for your review! I really appreciated reading it. I agree with you... My first few chapters do look a bit... messy... now that I look back at them. After I finish the story (whenever that may be, I don't know where I'm going with this story...) I think I'll go back and fix everything up. Yes, this is my very first story... I'm just kinda doing it for fun. Thanks again for the review... I appreciated the compliments *blushes* I hope you like the rest of the story :)  
  
And no one can say that I forgot the DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 


	10. Chapter Nine

************CHAPTER NINE***********  
  
Draco Malfoy was in pain. Undeniable, unfathomable pain. All over his entire body, there was a throbbing that made him feel like he had just fallen 50 feet in a Quidditch mach, and then gotten pounded by a bludger in the head, several times. However, no matter how hard he just wanted to crawl under the sheets of the comfortable bed he was in, he wasn't even sure he could move.  
  
He thought back to why he was in this torture, but found he could only remember vague details of the battle. Ony one thought plagued his mind. 'Why did I do it?' He knew he didn't want to join his father's league and become a minion for the Dark Lord, but he always thought he would just stay neutral, not become fighter for the light. 'It only proves,' he thought, 'its not as easy to be gray than I thought.'  
  
Then his thoughts turned to more depressing matters. He would be kicked out of the Malfoy Manor. His family would disown him. True, his family had never been that great in the first place, but still, they were all he had. 'It too late now. What is done is done.' It was then that he made the effort to open his eyes.  
Blinding Light! All he could see was white. As Harry got used to the luminosity he realized where he was. 'Not here again.'  
  
He tried to remember in a daze what had happened to put him here. He had to admit he was in pain, but it was nothing compared to some of what had happened to him in the past. The cruciatus. Now that was pain. When the tree fell on him during a snow storm in Montana. That was pretty painful to. This feeling, however, was more uncomfortable than anything. He felt heavy, like something was weighing him down. When he looked down towards his feet, he started to realize why. He still had his had his shoes on. As he looked under the covers, he noticed that he had an entire battle outfit on. Having no memory of what went on after he collapsed during the battle, he only had one thought 'Where did that come from?' Feeling like he had spent enough time in the land of the unconscious, he felt on the table next to his bed for his glasses, and, after finding them, he slipped them on.  
  
When he looked around the room, he saw many people, he assumed from the battle the day before. Next to him, he saw his long time archrival waking up also.  
  
Draco Malfoy. Now there was another mystery. He had only met up with him once since his return, and he was so miserable. But yesterday he had tried to save his life. Harry didn't know what to think of this. Malfoy on the side of the light? He didn't think it was possible.  
  
"Welcome to the world of the living, Malfoy."  
  
"Shut up, Potter. Just because I saved your arse out there doesn't make up friends."  
  
"I wouldn't expect it to Malfoy. I wouldn't expect it to."  
  
"You didn't have to repeat yourself. I heard you the first time you idiot."  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy. If your this unpleasant awake then go back to sleep."  
  
"Ah I could, but then I wouldn't be able to annoy the hell out of you."  
  
The fair-headed teenager was saved from a few choice words from the dark-headed one by the arrival of the headmaster.  
  
"I see that the two of you are awake. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I survived another round with that idiot hippogriff."  
  
"That was your own fault, Malfoy. I'm feeling quite fine, sir. Do you think that, since I'm in here so much, I can get the Hospital Wing to be renamed to the Harry Potter wing?  
  
"Alas, I'm sorry I can not. You see, there is one person who has been here more than you. And, with your, well, hiatus from school, I hope that you will not be able to catch up with him."  
  
"Who would this mysterious injured person be, Professor?"  
  
"I believe his friends called him Prongs."  
  
At this Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Well then Headmaster, I wouldn't mind just simply the 'Potter Wing,' since it seems to be such a family tradition."  
  
"We'll see Mr. Potter, we'll see," the old man replied chuckling.  
  
"On a more serious note, I do have a question, though. Why am I still wearing this?"  
  
"Well, Madame Pomfrey tried to remove both of your battle uniforms, but it seems that they are charmed so that only the owners can remove them. Your swords and, Harry, your staff could not be removed more than 10 meters from you either."  
  
It was Draco who finally summoned the courage to ask what was nagging both the teenagers.  
  
"Umm, sir? How can I put this nicely... What the bloody hell happened? And why do we have these outfits and stuff?"  
  
The old man looked around the room, then got up and pulled the curtains around the two boys beds so that no one would be able to see them. He finally finished out the makeshift room with a strong silencing spell that he knew no one could break.  
  
"We wouldn't want to be overheard, would we?"  
  
The two teenagers looked at each other with curious expressions on their face and to their headmaster.  
  
"Before we start, would either of you like a lemon drop?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Well then, this all started over a thousand years ago with four people, whom also happen to be the founders of this school. I assume you know who they are?"  
  
The boys both nodded.  
  
"Very good. You see, all four of the founders were very powerful mages. For a while, they were also good friends, but after Gryffindor and Slytherin got in a fight, Slytherin left the castle and never returned. He died very soon after that, leaving behind a son, that he did not know he had fathered. That son had another son and that one a daughter, and the lineage comes down to one Tom Marvolo Riddle."  
  
"Who sir?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Draco. I forgot not everyone know his other persona. Tom Riddle is the one your father calls 'master.'"  
  
"He's the Heir of Slytherin?!? I knew I should have just stayed neutral in this fight."  
  
"Calm down boy! I'm not done with my story just yet! Don't give up hope before you know all the facts!"  
  
Harry couldn't help but notice the pointed glare he got from the headmaster with that comment.  
  
"As I was saying, that concludes the lineage of Slytherin. However, there were three other founders, all just as powerful as the one that left. Hufflepuff was a great seer. She could see that many years down the line, a descendant of Slytherin would claim to be the true heir and try to conquer the world. She voiced her concerns to Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and they assured her there was no way that he could not have appointed any true heirs to his lineage, since he did not know about his son before he died.  
  
However, the three were still very concerned about the welfare of their descendants, since, even though he could not have a true heir, any offspring of his would still be very powerful. They didn't talk about the matter again for quite awhile, but the problem always hung in the back of their minds.  
  
About a year after that, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, who had fallen in love, got married. A few years after that, Ravenclaw gave birth to twin daughters. They finally had a way to ensure the safety of the world. That day, Gryffindor put a charm on the eldest twin, and Ravenclaw to younger, so that, if the time ever the time arose that the Slytherin 's descendant caused enough trouble, the descendant of their twins would become true heirs, and in so doing, become mages with the strength of their ancestors.  
  
However, there was a catch. In order for the two to unlock their powers, they had to vow to fight for each other, for the cause of the light. There is no way that this vow could be forged. It is as strong as any wizarding bond there is. I know you are both wondering why I have been trusting Mr. Malfoy with such secrets that could be a detriment to our cause. This is why. I truly appreciate your dedication Draco.  
  
Back to the twins, the elder of the two married when she was twenty, to a man named Alexander Henry Potter. The younger married when she was 22 to a man named Caleb Ethan Malfoy. You see, young Mr. Malfoy, your family was not always associate with dark wizards. In fact, for many centuries, they were warriors for the light. It was forgotten by most that the name Malfoy had any connection to the founders. Likewise, the relationship with the name Potter. Your father, Draco, did not even know, seeing that your grandfather died without telling him.  
  
In 1936, dark wizard, named Grindewald, claiming to have all the easy solutions to hard problems and infinite power came to being. He knew of the links that the Potter and Malfoy families had with the founder and hoped to get that power for his own use. He went to both your great- grandfathers as young men to try to convince them to join. His persuasion worked on Mr. Malfoy's father, but fortunately not Mr. Potter. For sixty years the Malfoy has been on the dark side. I am glad to see that you are staring to change the tides for your family, Mr. Malfoy.  
  
So, as you've probably guessed, those outfits, swords and staff are gifts from your ancestors. I assume you remember that sword, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry, who had stayed silent the whole time, found that no words could escape his lips. So instead, he only nodded.  
  
"Those weapons are very powerful. I suggest that you both try to train with them and learn to use them to their full extent."  
  
Finally Harry found his voice again.  
  
"But sir, why do I have a staff when Draco doesn't?"  
  
The old headmaster looked at him through his crescent glasses, and then put his elbows on his knees and his steepled fingers to his chin. Harry could tell he was fighting some sort of inner battle, his twinkle was gone, and he looked very sad. 'What could he possibly be keeping from me to cause this sort of reaction?'  
  
"That I was truly not expecting, Harry. Many people tell me that I remind them of a distant ancestor of mine, I believe you know who Merlin is."  
  
Not knowing where this was leading, Harry took the bait. "Yes, sir, I do."  
  
You see Harry, a year after Grindewald came to your great-grandfather, Mr. Potter and I had become very close friends. That year, both of our wives gave birth, the Potters to a son, and to Aurora and I, a daughter. Shortly before I defeated Grindewald, death eaters attacked and killed both of the Potters parents. Thankfully, their son, Ryan survived and Rose and I took him in and raised him. When my daughter and Ryan were twenty, they got married, and soon after they had a son names James. Twenty years later, James and his wife, names Lily had a son, Harry. You, Harry, are my great- grandson and, by the looks of it, Merlin's true heir. That staff would be the staff of Merlin."  
  
Harry didn't hear any of the last part. For him Dumbledore's speech ended at the part that he reviled that he was Harry's great-grandfather. Why didn't he tell him this before? Did he know the hell that Harry went through all those years with the Dursley's? And hoe he made him go back there summer after summer saying that they were his only relatives? For five long years Harry had been at Hogwarts! And never a single word!  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I didn't feel that you were ready."  
  
There was only silence from the dark-haired boy though. He had no emotion on his face, and looked to be deep in thought.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
Finally the boy looked at him, but he stilled stayed in silence.  
  
"Harry, I have to go now, but there will be a meeting with Fawkes tonight at 9. After that, we can talk, okay?"  
  
Harry still stayed still for a few moments, then finally nodded his head. The headmaster then stood up, took off the silence charm, moved the curtains back, then headed out the door.  
  
There was a long silence between the two boys. They had both been given so much information about their past. Too much information about their past. Finally,  
  
"Pot-Harry, are you alright?"  
  
He got no response.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
The boy turned sharply to Draco with a helpless look in his eyes, then somehow, forgot to breath.  
  
"Harry, you need to breath."  
  
Draco wished he hadn't said that when Harry started gasping in breaths at a quick pace.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey! Hurry! Quick!"  
  
Within seconds the nurse was at his side muttering a calming charm.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Potter! What has got you so worked up?"  
  
He finally took his first words. "Nothing Madame Pomfrey. I'm fine."  
  
"Well, you surely didn't look fine, but I'll take your word for it. You two need some more sleep. You drift back off, and I'll be in my office if you need me." And with that she strode off.  
  
"Harry, are you really ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine, Mal- Draco, I'll be fine."  
  
*~^~*  
  
Harry didn't know how long he had just sat there. He heard Dumbledore say something about meeting Fawkes at 9, he could only assume that meant an order meeting, so he nodded his head.  
  
Then he felt his chest clamp down. He couldn't breath! Then almost instantaneously, he could breath again, but he in his excitement, he started breathing too fast. This was not good. He heard Malfoy call for the medi-wizard and he felt very thankful for that act. Then, Madam Pomfrey came over, and suddenly he could breath again.  
  
"Calm down Mr. Potter! What has got you so worked up?"  
  
Like she really wanted to know. "Nothing Madame Pomfrey. I'm fine."  
  
Then Draco talked to again, and he only made small talk, not having the though capacity to do anything different. He felt trapped, like he couldn't get out. People had been lying to him all his life! He only wondered it Sirius and Professor Lupin knew about this, too. They were his father's best friends. He had to get out of here. He wanted out of this place. Why did he come back in the first place? Why did he come back to warn the people who had lied to him. Using all of his strength, Harry got out of his bed and started to make his way to his room. As he walked out of the Hospital Wing, he noticed Ron and Hermione waiting in chairs, most likely for visiting rights. He didn't want to talk though, he wanted to leave. He could hear them calling him, and then following him.  
  
When he made it to his room, he got out his trunks and started packing.  
  
"Harry! What the hell do you think you're doing? You are not leaving me again."  
  
"Yes I am, Hermione. I don't belong here. I belong in a place where people don't lie and try to kill me all the time."  
  
Then, for the first time in a very long while, he heard his other best friend speak.  
  
"Harry, please don't leave again. Whatever it is we can work through it."  
  
"Like bloody hell we can! How would you feel if you just found out you had another relative living, and you had had to like with idiot muggles all you childhood, made to work like a servant. You wouldn't want to work through it, would you?"  
  
"Harry, love, what are you talking about?"  
  
"You know that great headmaster everyone is so damn fond of? He just happens to be my great-grandfather."  
  
"What?!?!?"  
  
"You heard me. And after all these years he never told me! After being with him all those time in his office, he couldn't just say 'Oh! And Harry! You're my great-grandson!'"  
  
"Harry, maybe he had a good reason! Did you give him explain?"  
  
"He said we could talk tonight."  
  
"Why don't you wait until then to make you decision. I don't want to lose you again, Harry."  
  
"She's right, mate. I haven't even gotten a chance to apologize for the git I've been, and already you want to split!"  
  
"It's alright, Ron. I shouldn't have left in the first place. I just couldn't take the stress anymore. Although I don't regret it. I loved where I was. It's the most serene, calming place in the world. I don't blame you if you'd never want to talk to me again. I do apologize to you, though. I've been trying to write a letter to your parents, but I just can't. After all they did for me I feel awful."  
  
"You should! My mother nearly went nuts after you disappeared. When she heard you cam back, she sent me four owls asking to hear from you. The last one said something about coming to Hogwarts to personally ream you out for leaving. I'd be glad that you didn't get a howler from her. I want to see what she does when she does get her hands on you. Merlin only knows!"  
  
Ron, thinking he was keeping the mood light, let loose a small laugh. But he couldn't help but notice how Harry flinched when he said the name Merlin. 'Strange' he thought.  
  
Hermione was also trying her own way of keeping the man she loved calm. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips then started on her own tirade.  
  
"Harry, give him a chance. Did you ever think of how much it probably hurt his to keep it a secret? He probably did this to keep you safe. Everyone already wants to kill you, think of how much worse it would be if they knew you were related to one of the strongest wizards in history."  
  
Harry seemed to look like he was actually thinking it all through. Maybe he did over react.  
  
"You're right, Hermione. I'll give him a chance."  
  
"That's great, Harry. When do you have to be there?"  
  
"Nine"  
  
"That gives you time to change out of those ridiculous clothes and take a nap then. Does Madame Pomfrey know you're gone?"  
  
"No," Harry said sheepishly.  
  
"Ron, go and tell her that he's in his room so she doesn't worry."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Wait Ron! Thanks. For everything."  
  
"Sure mate. Anything." And with that, the redhead walked from the room, bending over when he was outside, obviously to pick up his wand.  
  
"Alright Harry. Time to bath and change."  
  
"Yes, mummy."  
  
"Don't get fresh with me, young man!"  
  
*~^~*  
  
When Harry was in the bathtub, he finally let himself think calmly about all the events. Hogsmeade was not supposed to be attacked according to his dreams. He wondered how much 100 less death eaters changed the dark lords plans. That was the reason he came back, was to report on his vision, but now that information was useless.  
  
After drying himself and changing himself into a pair of pajamas, Harry stepped back into his room. Hermione had already left, but there was a note on his bed saying to get some sleep. He noticed it was six hours until the meeting, so he planned to do just that. He laid down on his bed, and for the first time in his entire life, hoped for a vision from to dark lord or even a twinge from his scar.  
  
However, he didn't have to wait long.  
  
***********************  
  
A/N My eyes hurt... I wrote way too long on this. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! I really wish more people would review... Are that few people actually reading the story? Or are ya'll just too lazy like me :) I know how it goes, but I'm starting to review more, so so can ya'll.  
  
A special note to m4x: Umm.. ya.. no... You see, I'm a native born Texan. For 20 years I've lived in Smalltown County Texas. So, by my birthright, I'm allowed to say ya'll all I want to. Along with a few other contractions, like Ain't. ya'll isn't even that bad! It's a legitimate contraction made from you and all. Ya'll get it?  
  
"Texas is a state of mind. Texas is an obsession. Above all, Texas is a nation  
  
in every sense of the word" - Author John Steinbeck  
Another special note for BlackDragon: I tried to make Ron darker, I really did! But no matter how I tried, my fingers made him good. If I do another story after this one, I won't let get my fingers get ahead of me. I actually didn't expect his chapter to be like it turned out to be, but some how it did. I really enjoy your reviews :)  
  
I'm sorry for my Texas Tirade guys, I'm just really really Texan. I was brought up that way, and some things never change :)  
  
And for the tenth time, DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 


	11. Chapter Ten

************CHAPTER TEN***********  
  
iIt was a dark gloomy place. All around tree shadows were whistling through their leaves with the soft wind of the night. The large grove was otherwise eerily silent, void of the usual hooting of owls or bustle of dangerous creatures. Only one deep voice stood out above the quiet, it belonging to a monstrous creature with red-slit eyes, commanding the army in front of him.  
  
"You imbeciles! How could you be defeated in Hogsmeade! Why did you retreat? You outnumbered them almost fifty to one! You cowards!"  
  
Foolishly, one cloaked man in the front stepped forward.  
  
"Master," he said while bowing down to kiss the hem of the creature's robes, "They were too quick. Perhaps there is a spy in our midst. There is no other way that they could have been prepared."  
  
"SILENCE you idiot! Did I ask for you to speak? CRUCIO!"  
  
The man at once fell on to his knees screaming loudly. After three minutes, the screaming ended, and the man, gasping for air, crawled back to the ranks.  
  
"I believe," the being started, "That there is a traitor in our presence. I had hoped that it was not the case, that he would not turn on his family and friends, but unfortunately he has betrayed us all."  
  
As the Dark Lord walked out into his troops, every person tensed in fear. As he strolled past each regiment, there was a hushed sigh of relief from that group. However, when he reached the fourth row of the forth division, he stopped. The tension was so thick, it felt like a think fog. The sinister leader swiftly turned left, then walked past the people in the row. When he reached the third person from the end, he again stopped and turned toward that person.  
  
"My dear professor, you don't seem to be frightened like all of my other minions."  
  
"I do not fear you, Voldemort. You are nothing but scum."  
  
"Ah, so you do not fear death. Good, then you shall stand firm as I kill you. AVADA KED- WHERE DID HE GO?"  
  
Sure enough, the space that had been filled by the spy was blank, and in front of it was an infuriated Dark Lord. He marched back up the front of the assembly and faced his multitudes.  
  
"When we attack Hogwarts in three days at dawn, I want him brought to me. He will pay for his crimes with his screams. Thankfully, I had not mentioned our plan to attack yet. That mudblood loving fool will not know what hit him. The dark will prevail in this fight! Avery! I do not believe I gave you permission to rejoin your company. CRUCIO!" /i  
  
*~^~*  
  
In a crimson colored four poster bed in a large castle in Scotland, a 17-year-old boy awoke with a scream. His head was throbbing. Three syllables. Six letters. It was amazing how that could make his head hurt so much. He looked over at his clock, realizing he had a meeting to go to, only to find it reading 'You are now 23 minutes late.'  
  
"CRAP! Dumbledore will probably think that I did leave!" He waved his hand over his pajamas transforming them into clothes, then went to his wardrobe and pulled out a robe.  
  
"Crap, crap, crap, crap.... I think I'll patent alarm clocks for the wizarding world... Its obvious they don't already make them."  
  
Grabbing everything he needed, he rushed over to the door and pulled it open, only to find a very startled godfather outside.  
  
"Harry! How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm just dandy, Sirius," he said with a sarcastic drawl.  
  
"Dumbledore got worried about you, so he sent me down to see if you were- Harry? Why do you have all these trunks and boxes out?"  
  
'Stupid, Harry! Why didn't you put them up before you went to sleep.'  
  
"I was just looking for something."  
  
"Right, you dolt. Just to let you know, if you EVER leave again, I will personally see to it that you are locked in a small room with 100 very agitated bludgers."  
  
"That's why I wasn't planning on leaving," Harry replied, hoping that he had made a somewhat convincing lie.  
  
They made their way to the headmaster office, all the while making small talk about Quidditch teams and girlfriends. 'This is the life should be.'  
  
When they reached the headmaster's gargoyle and said the password to enter, they walked through to the wooden doors and into the round room.  
  
"Ah. Glad to see that you could join us Mr. Potter," the old professor said.  
  
Harry looked around the room, but couldn't muster the courage it took to look his newly discovered great-grandfather in the eyes. He then remembered his vision and frantically looked around for the Potions Master.  
  
"Where is Professor Snape?"  
  
"He has not arrived yet. I do believe he had a more pressing matter to attend to before this one, though."  
  
"We need to find him-"  
  
Almost as if on queue, the greasy-haired teacher entered the room. He surveyed everyone there, then with an exhaustive sigh said, "I am afraid I can no longer serve as a spy."  
  
Before the headmaster could reply, Harry was at his feet walking over to his long-time enemy. He looked him straight in the eye and asked, "Are you okay?"  
  
Snape hesitantly replied with a "I'm still alive, Potter."  
  
Dumbledore looked between the two with a peeked interest. "Severus, did you at least get any information before you were discovered?"  
  
"None, besides the fact that he was not happy he was defeated at Hogsmeade. Ironically, he seems to think that I told of that attack, when I knew nothing of it. It was all the fault of the damn students and their quick reactions."  
  
Harry almost thought he could see pride in the man's face. It was now time for his input.  
  
"They plan on attacking Hogwarts in three days at dawn. Professor Snape is to be one of the first captured for his 'disloyalties.' "  
  
"What are their numbers, Harry?"  
  
"I'd say 1000, plus the dementors. From my standpoint, it was an impressive looking army."  
  
There was silence from the group.  
  
"How do you know this, Potter?"  
  
"I'm omnipotent and omniscient, of course," the teenager said with a smirk.  
  
"Your full of yourself."  
  
"As are you, good professor."  
  
"Why you little Gryffindor...."  
  
"Why thank you, professor..."  
  
"That's it!" Someone for the back that Harry didn't know finally yelled. "Could we stop with the witty remarks please? I think we have a little more pressing matters!"  
  
The headmaster chuckled a little then in a calming tone said, "Back to the problem at hand, Harry, do you think Draco is any condition to fight?"  
  
"I don't know, headmaster. I left the hospital wing early this morning after that delightful conversation with you." For the first time that evening, Harry allowed himself look his relative in the eyes, but with a cold glare.  
  
The old man looked into the glare, and for the first time that Harry had ever noticed, the headmaster broke the staring contest. 'Weird,' he thought.  
  
"I'll ask him first thing tomorrow."  
  
"I think it would be best if you two spent the next few days training up and get used to the new power. I have a strong feeling that, while we will be fighting in the background, you two will be the main part of the battle. In essence, you will both have to be the generals and us, your army."  
  
'Just peachy,' Harry thought. However, he reluctantly nodded in agreement.  
  
"Three days. I doubt Draco knows wandless magic yet, so that gives me three days to teach him that, to learn sword fighting, get used to new powers and to find out about the hidden gifts in those staffs. Three Days," he said again. "I hope you all know what you're getting in to. Relying on Draco and I... I never thought I'd see the day."  
  
Surprisingly, it was Snape who was the only one willing to reply. "I have no trouble relying on a Slytherin. It's you Gryffindors I have troubles with." And, for the first time ever, Harry saw an odd site. The greasy-haired git, the stuffy old potions master, smiled.  
  
Harry could have sworn he heard Sirius say to Remus, "Now I've seen it all... Next thing you know he'll be washing his hair!"  
  
And then there was a faint reply from Remus. "Only when pigs fly!"  
  
The image Harry had in his head of Dudley, on a broom, flying around the castle, was one he stored for further use when all this mess was over and gone.  
  
Bringing everyone back to the meeting, Albus Dumbledore clapped his hands together and announced, "Is there anymore business that needs to be discussed?" Hearing none, the headmaster continued. "Good, good. If we keep our heads, we have a chance to be the victor here, yet. I want everyone, and I mean all members, not just you heads to be in the great hall tomorrow at 8:00. Plan to stay here until after the attack. I want to us to be on our guard in case Voldemort changes his plans."  
  
Everyone in the group nodded, said their goodbyes and made their way to the door.  
  
"Harry, if you would please stay behind."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, then bade farewell to his godfather and werewolf teacher, and turned around to sit in the desk directly facing his elder. This was the discussion he had been dreading.  
  
*~^~*  
  
As the old Maurders made their way down the stairs, Remus turned to his long time friend.  
  
"Do you think he's going to tell him?"  
  
"I think he already did, this morning."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"When I went to his room earlier, he was trying to leave again."  
  
"Do you think he knows that we knew?"  
  
"I think he suspects. I only hope he doesn't hex us half way to China."  
  
"It wasn't our fault that Albus made us keep it a secret."  
  
Sirius just chuckled. "You know, no matter what happens, I don't think I'll be able to call him 'Albus.'"  
  
"Shut up you little mutt."  
  
*~^~*  
  
Both older and younger wizards in silence, avoiding taking to each other. Harry used the sorting hat as a focal point, not really thinking about it, but using it as a point to take out his feelings. The main thing he kept going back to was how the headmaster had broken out of the informal staring contest they had had earlier. Never, in all the time he knew the old man, had he broken eye contact prematurely. Keeping this from him must have upset him more than Harry had thought. He finally decided it was time to just get this over with.  
  
"You wanted to speak with me, sir?"  
  
The headmaster was using the same tactic as Harry had, only he was staring at Fawkes, on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Yes, yes Harry. I did. Where to start, where to start..."  
  
'So that's where I get the double speech thing from,' he joked inwardly.  
  
It was then the phoenix flew over to Harry's lap. Harry couldn't help but laugh. The creature acted like it knew the headmaster was staring at it, and wanted the old man to instead look at his great-grandson.  
  
"Smart thing phoenixes are," the headmaster said with a chuckle. "They always seem to think they know what's best."  
  
"Reminds me of a certain house elf I know."  
  
'At least the mood lightened up a little,' Harry thought.  
  
Finally, the both summoned up the courage and looked at each other.  
  
"Harry, I would truly like to apologize for not telling you sooner. I was, in my own way trying to protect you. A large castle is no place to raise a small child. I also worried for your safety. You were well known in this world. I could see someone easily kidnapping you because of your fame or a Death Eater trying to incite revenge. I thought you would be safer with your mother's muggle family."  
  
Harry took a large sigh. All good points. All he said was true, but still,  
  
"You could have at least checked on me once in a while, sir. I grew up thinking that no one even cared for me. For eleven years I lived in a cupboard under the stairs! I would have been better off in an orphanage than there!"  
  
"But, alas, I did have people watching out for you. Mrs. Figg-"  
  
"Mrs. Figg! I ran away while she was watching me!"  
  
"Harry, I tried my hardest! Resources were scarce when you were young. Aurors were quitting because they felt that the threat was gone and none wanted to commit to babysitting."  
  
"Okay, I'll buy that, but why didn't you tell me when I came to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Think about it Harry, a student comes in, his great-grandfather is the headmaster, everyone would have thought you were getting special treatment. Then all of this with Voldemort, I just felt it safer with out anyone knowing."  
  
"With all due respect sir, Voldemort was after me before without knowing I had any relation with you, why would it change any afterwards?"  
  
"Because, like it or not Harry, you and Draco are our two best resources in this war. Voldemort knows very little about your power, and if he knew that we were related, he would soon figure out that you were both true heirs, and we would lose all edge in this battle. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I just wish- I just-"  
  
"I know, Harry, I know. But wishes are very rarely granted. We can only deal with what we are given."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Is there anything else you wanted to say about this matter?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Very well, then. I am moving you up to the third floor where the Sorcerer's Stone was held. That will be where all of the Order members are staying. I am inviting Draco to join to order tomorrow night, whether everyone approves or not. He has my full trust, and after that last face- off with his father, he has earned my respect, also. You may think you are going through a lot, Harry, but I want you to remember Mr. Malfoy is too. Yesterday he turned his back on his entire family, on his own accord. That is not an easy task. He has sacrificed a lot for this cause, and I ask you to remember that. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry nodded his response.  
  
"Now, you and Draco have a lot on common, and I want you two to get to know each other better. You two will make a better team if you learn to put your faith in one another. That is why, for the next three days, you will be rooming together."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I will not be negotiating this matter. You two need to learn to deal with each other, and unless you kill each other in the process, you will come out better people. Besides, you will be spending most of the time together anyways, practicing. Now, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," Harry started then couldn't resist adding a sarcastic "Grandpa."  
  
The headmaster's eyes were again twinkling and a smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Good. Now I understand you have most of your belongings already packed up-"  
  
"How did you know sir?" Harry asked, while sporting a slight blush.  
  
"Let us just say that you are not the only omnipotent and omniscient person in this school," he replied with a grin. "I want you to go see Madam Pomfrey for a quick check up." He looked up at a clock with no hands, only a little dot that kept zooming round and round then said, "Yes, she should still be up. After leaving so quickly earlier, she did not get a chance to look over you once more. After that, finish packing, and then get some sleep. I'll expect you in the Great Hall for breakfast and after that I'll escort you and Draco to your room. Okay?"  
  
"Alright, sir. One last question though."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did Sirius and Remus know about any of this?"  
  
"Yes, they knew of our relation because of James. However, I asked them not to tell them. Please do not hold anything against them."  
  
"I won't, sir," he replied with an impish grin. "And after a few pranks, they will be forgiven completely."  
  
The headmaster gave him a quick smile and then bid him goodbye.  
After a very thorough check up in the Hospital Wing, and packing up the last items in his room, Harry changed and get ready for bed. With one last look at his clock which read '12:28 Go to sleep!' He closed his eyes and thinking how much this one day had changed his life forever.  
************************ a/n Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it :) I made out a rough outline today during Calculus 3, and, according to it, I have 4 chapters and an epilogue left.... we'll see what actually happens (You know about me and my plans....)  
  
Wow! It's only midnight... I might go to bed early tonight... naaaaaaaa  
  
I have a goal... I want to reach my 100 reviews mark before my next chapter. Please help me reach it :)  
  
Thanks to all the nice people who reviewed. You guys are the bestest!  
  
Thanks to: sew2100, AcidAngelTears, tkmd, coolone007, GracieInGreek, KittenBabyGirl, cyberfrogX, Annison Crane, m4x, thefly, AzNKiD, Andre Tetreault, BlackDragon, Anonymous, SweetHeart, alison   
  
A special note to m4x: I know you didn't mean anything by it... I'm just very Texan. I try to show off my Texan heritage whenever I get a chance... you could ask anyone that knows me... I think I'm obsessed, but it's okay to be obsessive about something. Texas is my something :) To answer your question, Draco's aura had black things b/c I though Ravenclaw's colors had a little black in them. That's why I said an innocent black. It looked pretty in my head, I'm not sure it transferred as pretty when I wrote it though :)  
  
Another special note to GracieInGreek: I know I over did it, but there shouldn't be anymore big shockers like that... I don't think I could do it... I love your reviews! They are always some of my favorite :) Happy late Birthday!!!  
  
And another one to AcidAngelTears: Yes, he left Hedwig, I was sad about it too, but you'll be happy to know that Hermione took very good care of her after Harry left, and she is currently delivering a message to Hermione's parents ;)  
  
And the next one is BlackDragon: I wouldn't want to make Harry mad.. I've made him too powerful to want him angry with me ;) I'll be getting to the NEWT's in another chapter... I've already got that part planned sorta :)  
  
And last but never ever least, SweetHeart: I was thinking about where she was when I was writing that chapter, but I never got around to writing it. Thanks for bringing it up. Let's just say that Harry wouldn't let her fight, but she got mad and said that she wanted to, and he couldn't stop her, so they gave each other a quick peck on the lips and went out to fight, together. That's the skeleton version, I might have a flashback or something in a later chapter. Thanks for the catch and the review :)  
This part's so boring... *holds hands over ears and closes eyes* la la la la la la.... DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 


	12. Chapter Eleven

************CHAPTER ELEVEN***********  
  
DAY ONE  
  
When Harry awoke the next day, he did not want to get out of bed. He knew he could take a lot. Finding out he had been abandoned for 15 years, having to fight one of the evilest evil Dark Lords in History, being lied to for most of his life, but he was not sure that he could take living and training with Draco Malfoy for three days. He had a bad feeling that these would be the longest three days of his entire life.  
  
"Joy."  
  
As he reluctantly made his way into the Great Hall for breakfast, he noticed the somber atmosphere at the head table. 'The headmaster must have told them about the attack,' he thought.  
  
He saw his friends at the Gryffindor table and decided to join them. As he sat down and greeted his friends with a fake, cheerful 'Good Morning,' he looked over to see if Draco had come down yet, and he saw a very disturbing site. He had come down and he was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table, being the center of his classmates ridicule. The two heirs locked eyes, and with a small but sincere smile on his face, Draco stood up. Every eye followed the fair-headed boy as he crossed the Hall. As he sat next to Harry at the Gryffindor table, there was a strong silence. Harry, however, smiled and loudly stated "Welcome, Draco," and the room was once again filled with talking. He then turned to the Slytherin and, in a much lower voice, said  
  
"So, admitting that Gryffindor is the better house?"  
  
"Never!" Draco replied loudly and firmly. "Just didn't want to get killed before I had to fight on Thursday."  
  
"So Dumbledore talked to you?"  
  
"Yes, your great-grandfather told me everything."  
  
Harry glared at Draco and cold warning glare that could have frozen a full lake in a nanosecond.  
  
"Alright, alright. I won't mention it again. So what's first on the agenda for today?"  
  
"We have to move in, then I'll see if I can get you to do some wandless magic. We also need to find someone who knows sword fighting. Do you know anyone?"  
  
"Well, I know this incredibly smart and handsome guy-"  
  
"I already told you Draco, I don't know how to."  
  
"Shut up you git. I was talking about me."  
  
"I know, I'm not stupid."  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Is that schedule okay with you, Draco?"  
  
"It'll do for a Gryffindor plan. What about your staff? And Do you think I have any of those special 'super hero I'm better than everyone else' powers like you?"  
  
"What are you talking about you idiot?"  
  
"You know, like wandless magic and stuff."  
  
"Dumbledore said something about you being able to do wandless magic."  
  
"What about anything else?"  
  
"Well, I know how to find out, but it'll involve getting those two in it," he said, pointing to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Draco sighed. "I guess we'll have to. We only have three days, time is not on our side."  
  
"Hey guys," Harry said, getting the two's attention. "Do you think we could get your help?"  
  
"Sure, what with?"  
  
"Well, we need you to go to the library."  
  
A loud banging noise was heard across the hall as Ron hit his head hard on the table.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron with an annoyed look, than turned back to her boyfriend.  
  
"What do you need us to look up, love?"  
  
To add to the banging noise, a loud snort could be heard from the other side of Harry.  
  
"Oh looooove," Draco said with a high-pitched mocking voice, suppressing the laugh that was trying to get out. "Can we go snog for a while in the broom closet, loooooove?"  
  
"Oh shut up! Anyways Hermione," Harry bent his head towards Ron and Hermione so no one else could hear. "We need you to look up anything you can about Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Merlin. Specifically, their powers and anything special that their swords and staff can do. I'm sure Dumbledore will give you a note to get into the restricted section if you need to."  
  
"I can do that Harry, but why?"  
  
"I'll tell you a little later, okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Now," Harry said talking a little louder. "The staff table looks too subdued. I think we should do something about it. Any ideas?"  
  
"Harry! You can't pull a prank on the teachers!"  
  
"Sure I can. How about you Draco? Any ideas?"  
  
"I'm thinking polka dots."  
  
"And Orange Hair!" Ron added in. "It can't hurt to show a little Cannon pride!"  
  
"Alright. Orange hair and hmmm... lime green polka dots. Any other suggestions?"  
  
Surprisingly it was Hermione that replied next. "Falsetto voices. They all need falsetto voices."  
  
All three of the boys looked at her in shock. "What? If you aren't going to listen to me, I might at least put in my input."  
  
"Alrighty," Harry replied. "I'll add the falsetto voices. And just for you, sweetie, it'll come off when they leave the hall. Sound good to everyone?"  
  
There were nods from everyone and Harry waved his hand towards the staff table. Immediately, Professor McGonagall screamed at the spots on her hands and almost a second later, the students had looked up and were rolling in laughter. Snape was the first one to get angry, and demanded that the culprit be caught. Had it not been for the high, shrill voice, he might have been listened to, but as it was, he only made the room get louder in laughter. He got up angrily and strode out of the hall.  
  
Sirius and Remus were the next ones to leave, but Harry noticed a mischievous look in their eyes that was directed straight for him. The last one standing at the table was the headmaster, and he too was looking directly at the quartet. But, instead of having looking angry, he had one of the largest smiles Harry had ever seen on him.  
  
Once breakfast was over, Harry and Draco went up to the headmaster.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I would assume you knew nothing about this colorful turn of events?"  
  
"Not I said the little blue duck," replied the grinning boy.  
  
"Draco, have you collected you things?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Professor Snape came with me before breakfast."  
  
"Alright then, lets get going."  
  
On the way to their room, Harry kept his pace with the headmaster, while Draco fell behind.  
  
"Harry, have you thought about what we talked about last night?"  
  
"Indeed, I have, headmaster, and I know what you are looking for."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Forgiveness. You want me to tell you that I forgive for this entire matter and not to worry about it. Well, I'm sorry, sir, but right now, forgiveness is one thing I cannot give you. I understand why you did what you did, but a part of me will always know that you lied to me all those years. For forgiveness, one must have trust, and I'm sorry, but it may take a little while for me to trust again."  
  
The headmaster had a thoughtful look on his face before replying to Harry. "I think that is sensible decision, Harry. You have turned out to be a clever young man. Never let anyone tell you different."  
  
"No sir, I have made many done many things during my life that have shown my foolhardiness. Contrary to what most people believe, leaving was not one of those choices." He continued in a somewhat quieter voice. "However, coming back may very well have been."  
  
"I still stand by what I said."  
  
And as quickly as the topic was brought up, it was dropped. Harry and Draco followed the old man through the hallways, and finally made it to the familiar third corridor. Dumbledore went to one of the doors and led them into of the room. The room they were assigned to was rather large. There was a fireplace with a sitting area in front of it, complete with two chairs, a couch and a nice coffee table. The beds were on opposite sides of the room (thank Merlin).  
  
"You should be quite comfortable here. Let me know if you need anything." And with that, he left the room.  
  
Draco made his way to one of the beds and sat down. "This room needs some color!" He took out his wand, and with a few words, the entire room was decorated in forest green and silver. "Much better," he exclaimed, and started unshrinking his things.  
  
"Like hell I'm going to allow you to decorate MY room in Slytherin colors!" Harry waved his hand and instantaneously the room was adorned in scarlet and gold.  
  
Draco looked up, saw the change, and with another wave of his wand, changed the room back.  
  
Harry waved his hand again, and the colors went back to Gryffindor. The switching went back and forth for several minutes, until Harry finally yelled,  
  
"Stop! Alright, here!" He took out his wand and drew a bold white line across the room. "You get to decorate that half, I this. Is that okay?"  
  
"I guess. But that means I get the bathroom."  
  
"NO! The bathroom can be a nice, neutral color. Blue?"  
  
A heavy sigh was heard from the Slytherin. "I guess."  
  
"You know Draco, for someone who is Ravenclaw's heir, you sure are obsessed with Slytherin."  
  
"Eh, oh well."  
  
They spent the next hour unpacking, and then made their way to an empty classroom to start training. After and hour and a half, Harry still hadn't even gotten a spark out of Draco using wandless magic.  
  
"Come on! It's not that hard! Just focus on that candle and envision a flame on the wick."  
  
Draco stuck his hand out towards the candle and closed his eyes.  
  
"Nothing. Maybe this was just because you were Merlin's heir! Maybe I'm not supposed to be able to do this."  
  
"Nonsense! Dumbledore said you were able to do it, so do it! I never thought I'd see the day that Draco Malfoy would give up! I thought you said you were all great and mighty. It's like admitting that you know I'm better than you."  
  
"YOU will NEVER be better than me!"  
  
He held his hand out, this time keeping his eye open, and immediately a flame shot out of his hand and lit the candle.  
  
"See? Great AND Mighty. And don't forget it!"  
  
After another half and hour, Draco finally got the hang of it, and was able to do almost all spells without the use of his wand. Deciding it was time for lunch, they headed back towards the Great Hall and sat down next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Did you find anything yet?"  
  
"We haven't started looking yet. We had classes this morning."  
  
"No no no no no... we need you to look NOW. We need to know all we can by Wednesday Evening. Need to know like our lives depend on it. I know you don't want to miss class, but Dumbledore excuse you. I need you to spend all your time on the research for now."  
  
"But why, mate?"  
  
Harry bent his head down like he had that morning, and whispered to his friends.  
  
"Hogwarts is going to be attacked on Thursday morning, and we need to know everything we can. Apparently, we are the wizarding world's only hope."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked shell shocked. It was Hermione that finally replied.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this morning?!?!? Come on, Ron. We don't have time to eat. Let's go."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said let's go. NOW!"  
  
Not wanting to fear the wrath of Hermione, Ron reluctantly followed her out of the room.  
  
"I'd eat up if I were you, Harry. Your arse is mine this afternoon. And I'm not going easy on you."  
  
An hour later found both boys back in the same empty classroom. After teaching Harry the basic moves, it was time for their first duel with the practice swords. It lasted a good ten minutes, but Draco came out the clear winner.  
  
"I hate to say this, Harry, but you're a natural. After a little more practice, you should be even a decent opponent for me."  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Draco."  
  
Seeing that sword fighting was definitely their worst area, they practiced on it for four hours. At six, they went back to their room and got ready for the night's Order Meeting.  
  
"So what do I have to do to be initiated tonight?"  
  
"How much do you know about manticores?"  
  
Harry heard very little from Draco after that.  
  
At six they went down for a quick bite in the Great Hall. At the end of dinner, the headmaster made an announcement that classes would be canceled for the next two days, due to the arrival of guests. The prefects were then asked to escort students back to their common rooms for the night.  
  
As soon as all the students were gone, were gone, adults started filing into the room. Draco and Harry took seats toward the back, trying to fill into the shadows. Unfortunately, Harry's efforts were useless  
  
"HAROLD JAMES POTTER!!!!!!!"  
  
Harry knew that voice. Only one person could yell that loud. However, before he could respond he was pulled into a suffocating hug.  
  
"Don't you EVER pull a stunt like that again!! If you ever leave us again, you might ask for the yearly rate at St. Mungo's!!!"  
  
Had Harry been able to breath, he might have replied, but his personal howler was squeezing too tight. Finally, it was Mr. Weasley who rescued him.  
  
"Molly, dear, I know you don't want him to leave again, but if you don't let him breath, he may do so involuntarily."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Harry! I'm just so glad to see you back. Have you been eating properly? You look too thin."  
  
"I'm quite fine, Mrs. Weasley. How are you doing? Last time I saw you, you were still in the hospital."  
  
"I'm as well can be expected, dear. But maybe if you had been here, you would have known that!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Weasley, I just had to be alone for a while. I still feel guilty for leaving, but I don't regret it for a minute. Hopefully I'll be able to go back once this is all over."  
  
"Hmph! We'll see about that!" she replied as she turned to grab a seat.  
  
"Regardless, Harry, we're glad you're back and well. We were worried about you. All of us."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Weasley."  
  
He too then went and sat down next to his wife, leaving Harry with five irate red heads.  
  
"Hello guys," he said sheepishly.  
  
It was the twins that spoke for the group.  
  
"If you ever pull a prank like that again-"  
  
"We'll be forced to take drastic measures-"  
  
"Kicking will be involved-"  
  
"As will punching and more kicking-"  
  
"And maybe a locked room with quaffles-"  
  
Now that sounded familiar! "Have you guys been spending time with Sirius?"  
  
"How did you know? "  
  
"And we're not done with our threats."  
  
"Look, I'm sorry guys. I can't say much more."  
  
Then smile broke out on each of their faces, and they each shook Harry's hand and went to sit with their parents. Harry tried to go back to the shadows with Draco, and he almost made it, when the headmaster came to talk to the two.  
  
"I want you both to sit at the front, so you can be part of the plans."  
  
Unwillingly, they made their way to the front and sat down. As Dumbledore called the meeting to order, Harry leaned over to Draco.  
  
"Ready for the manticore, Draco?" As Harry saw a bit of fear pass through the boy's eyes, he couldn't help but snigger. "Relax! I was kidding! All you do is take an oath. For some one who never trusted Gryffindors, you're way too gullible!"  
  
If looks could kill, Harry Potter would have no longer been the boy-who- lived.  
  
When it came time for Draco's oath, he went to the front and answered the prominent questions. However, at the end, something happened. That same gorgeous song that Fawkes sung at the end of Harry's initiation could be heard again. It was then that Harry understood why the headmaster thought is so peculiar. 'That pesky little bird! It knew all along!'  
  
Harry listened intently to all the plans made that night. He wasn't happy about this fight, but at least he knew he could go in prepared. The announcement he was the most disturbed to hear was one concerning him.  
  
"Harry, I want you to talk to all of the sixth and seventh years and see who is willing to fight."  
  
"But sir, don't you think they are a little young? They still have Hogwarts to finish! They don't need to be out there in the middle of this!"  
  
"Harry, I have a strong feeling that the war comes down to this fight. If we don't win, then there will be no Hogwarts for them to attend. They don't have to fight if they don't want to. If they don't know no one will think the worse of them, but if they do, it's always another person to help us out."  
  
"I still think they're too young."  
  
"They're your age."  
  
"But they don't have locked up powers, do they?"  
  
"No Harry, your right. They don't. Just do it. I've considered other options. We need every person out there we can muster. I'm having to hold myself back from asking the fifth years, too. Can I count on you for this task or do you want me to ask Draco?"  
  
"I'll do it, sir," the boy replied halfheartedly.  
  
Finally the meeting was over, and Harry helped escort the order members to their rooms. After he was done, he went straight to his room. It was a very sleepy Harry that went to bed that night.  
  
To Be Continued on Day Two....  
  
************************  
  
a/n YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! 100+ Reviews!!!!  
  
A big THANKS goes to my 100th reviewer, shdurrani (YAY TEXAS ;) ), as well as HrryPttrFreak87, coolone007, shadow_cat2612, GracieInGreek, Aeternus and Vicieuxsinge, clockwork, BlackDragon, thefly, Dracotk, AzNKiD, KittenBabyGirl, sew2100, and David M. Potter  
  
I never thought I'd make it too 100 reviews, but you guys made it possible! Thanks so much!!!!  
  
I didn't realize that it sounded like he had forgiven Dumbledore so easily. Hopefully you can tell in this chapter. I would've gone back and changed the last one, but ah well...  
  
It looks like the whole outline I made has been thrown to the dogs. Seeing that this chapter was supposed to be only 3 pages in a chapter with other stuff in it, there will probably be a few more chapters than expected. Good for you. Bad for fingers.  
  
Let me know what you think of this chapter... I do this I know what will at least be happening in the rest of it all. That's always a good thing...  
  
My eyes hurt and STILL I put the DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 


	13. Chapter Twelve

************CHAPTER TWELVE***********  
  
DAY TWO  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up to hear a soft snoring noise coming from the other side of the room. Had he been in a better mood, Harry might taken this opportunity to have a little fun, but as it was, there was only two days until the battle, and he needed more practice.  
  
"Wake up you little prat!" he yelled while throwing a pillow at the sleeping figure. "You'll miss breakfast."  
  
The blonde boy groggily opened one eye and calmly told the unwelcome person standing by his bed "Go to hell."  
  
"I might, at least then I could get away from your annoying snoring."  
  
As Harry made his way to the shower, he could see the blonde boy reluctantly getting up. He turned towards the bathroom and felt a pillow hit his back.  
  
"Malfoy's don't snore and don't forget it!"  
  
Making sure to get the last word, Harry quickly replied, "So you making cricket noises because is the sign of you being a cricket in your animagus form? Interesting... I always thought you'd be a white bouncing ferret!" And with that he slammed the bathroom door shut with a smirk on his face.  
  
Later that morning found both of the boys in the classroom again. At around ten, Harry had made incredible progress with the practice sword and Draco felt it was time to use a real sword.  
  
"Okay Harry, we're going to have to practice with the Gryffindor Sword now. Why don't you take a couple of minutes to get used to the feel of it."  
  
Harry took out the sword and studied it meticulously. He then waved it around for several minutes, going through the basic motions of fencing.  
  
"It feels so right when I practice with it. It looks damn good with the outfit, too."  
  
"You like the Gryffindor Sword because it looks good?" Draco got a mischievous look in his eye and then added in a very serious voice. "Harry, have you told Hermione that you're gay?"  
  
A loud thump from behind the boys made them quickly spin around, wands drawn. If they had not been so surprised, they would have laughed at the sight. Hermione was staring in shock at Harry, with two books in her arms. Three more were strewn out on the ground, obviously from being dropped after she heard the statement. Ron was standing next to her, in complete shock. It was him who came to his senses first.  
  
"Harry, mate! How could you do this to her?"  
  
From behind, Draco started drowning in laughter. It didn't take Harry long before he was laughing just as hard. It took several minutes for Harry to calm down, all the while be stared at by two people who clearly thought the heirs had lost their minds.  
  
"Calm down guys! He was joking! I can't believe you thought he was serious."  
  
The two slowly grinned and chuckled nervously, obviously feeling stupid for their gullibility.  
  
"A joke, right. Good one Draco," Ron said uncertainly.  
  
After a few moments of awkward silence, Harry finally spoke up.  
  
"So what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Oh!" Hermione replied excitedly. "We've gone through the entire library-"  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Already," Ron replied woozily. "Every last bloody bit of it. The next time you need help researching, ask Hermione when I'm not around. Somewhere she learned a speed-reading spell and a skimming spell. Too many books mate, too many books..."  
  
"Oh be quiet Ron. Like I was trying to say, these are the only books we could find. These three are about Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, and these two are about Merlin."  
  
Hermione looked between the books and the boys and finally asked the question that had been bugging her.  
  
"You two are the heirs, aren't you?"  
  
"So the know-it-all does know it all. How fitting."  
  
Harry turned his head towards Draco and gave him a piercing glare.  
  
"Don't look at me like that!"  
  
Harry turned back to his girlfriend and softly answered her question.  
  
"Yes, Hermione, we are the heirs. Did you find anything of interest?"  
  
She walked over to the few desks in the room and put each open book on one.  
  
"I thought you might be the heirs. I only brought the books that had information on your powers. I didn't think the other ones would be useful. This book," she said as she pointed to the first desk, "says that the heirs have innate animagus capabilities that come when the come to power. Am I correct when I assume that's what happened in Hogsmeade? You came to power?"  
  
Both boys nodded.  
  
"Alright then, you should be able to automatically transfer. All you do is say 'transformus animagus.' After the first time you transform with the spell, you should be able to just close your eyes think of transforming. To change back, think of being human"  
  
"I guess I'll go first," started Draco. "Just incase we happen to be natural enemies or something."  
  
"Us? Enemies? Where ever would you get that idea?"  
  
"Shut up, Potter. Just for that, I'm going first."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Just then, the blonde boy walked to the middle of the room, closed his eyes, and clearly enunciated the spell. A bright light expanded out from him filled the room. In seconds, the light was blinding and the three spectators had to turn away and close their eyes in fear of permanent eye damage.  
  
After about two minutes, the light had finally dissipated and viewers opened their eyes only to find that Draco was no longer there. In his stead was a majestic midnight black Imperial Dragon, filling the room with its gigantic size. Draco-Dragon was trying to spread its wings in response to his change, but due to the small nature of the classoom, or the rather large nature of, well, him, he couldn't. After a few minutes of getting used to his new form, Draco-Dragon's eyes closed and with a loud *pop*, a boy was standing in it's place.  
  
"That was bloody awesome, Draco!"  
  
"That's not right," Hermione started. "Harry, why don't you try?"  
  
"I guess. Hopefully I'll be a little smaller than Draco was."  
  
Harry closed his eyes, and with his hand outstretched he loudly stated "TRANSFORMUS ANIMAGUS!"  
  
Just like before, a blinding engulfed the room. When it finally dissolved, a exquisite phoenix was left, majestically flying around the room.  
  
A gasp came from all three remaining occupants.  
  
"It finally makes sense." Hermione mumbled to herself, after getting over the initial shock. "Phoenixes are immune to the unforgivables. That explains why he survived. He must have had the Phoenix somewhere within him this entire time."  
  
The rest were too stunned to talk.  
  
When Harry finally became human again he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
  
"Well, that was fun! I wonder if the other people who can transform into Phoenixes feel this revitalized afterwards."  
  
It was Draco who tactfully answered him.  
  
"Umm... Harry? You're the only one."  
  
The grin quickly came off and was replaced by a look of annoyance.  
  
"What do you mean I'm the only one?"  
  
It was Hermione that answered.  
  
"Harry, never, ever, in the history of the wizarding world has there been a Phoenix animagus. You're it. In fact, you and Draco just took the prize for being the first magical animagus known to man."  
  
"Come on, guys. Quit fooling around. There has to be someone!"  
  
"No Harry," Hermione countered. "No one."  
  
"But why Draco and I?"  
  
"Cleary, Potter, we are the best of the best. All powerful and such."  
  
"Right Malfoy, just shut up for once."  
  
"I'm guessing," Hermione finally answered, "that the powers that had been stored up for you two made it possible to change into strong creatures. This is fascinating. Researchers have studies for centuries and never found anything on this topic, and here you guys are living proof that it is possible."  
  
Draco threw his hands up in annoyance. "Great. Look at me I'm a lab rat!"  
  
Ron could keep the retort from coming. "No, Malfoy, your wrong. In your case it's 'Look at me I'm a bouncing lab ferret!' "  
  
"Shut up, weasel."  
  
"Don't get started with me moron."  
  
"Guys! Kindly shut the hell up!"  
  
With a glare they ceased the battle of the words. During all this escapade, however, Harry could sense something wrong from Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, is there something wrong that your not telling us?"  
  
"Well Harry, it's just you transformation is a little unnerving. Mythology states that only one Phoenix can exist at a time. With Fawkes- Oh my. If you are a phoenix- we have to go check on Fawkes!"  
  
The quartet shot through the hallways to the headmaster's office at lightning fast speed. Once they got to the gargoyle Harry quickly reveled the password and the group made the way up the stairs. As they shot through the doors, they were relieved to find the magical bird preening on his post.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
The four students spun around to find themselves in front of an amused Dumbledore.  
  
"Well you see, um-"  
  
"We wanted to check on Fawkes."  
  
The headmaster could not have looked more amused if he purposefully had tried to.  
  
"And why might I ask are you so worried about the phoenix?"  
  
The four looked at each other and with a nod, Harry stepped up and closed his eyes. Immediately, in Harry's stead, a phoenix appeared. It flew over to Fawke's perch and a beautiful harmony of phoenix song could be heard. The Headmaster was, to say the least, stunned.  
  
Harry-phoenix flew back over to the group and changed back.  
  
"That is why professor. We were afraid something might have happened to him, since supposedly, there could only be one phoenix. By the way, Fawkes says 'hi' "  
  
"I must say, Harry. That is quite a feat. What else have you been able to find out?"  
  
"Well, Draco and I can-"  
  
But before he could answer the old wizard, a trembling Potions Master entered the room.  
  
"Sir," he started in a shaky, hoarse voice, "I think Voldemort has found a way to punish me without my presence."  
  
Dumbledore quickly made his way to Snape and set him down on the couch in the corner of the room.  
  
"What happened, child?"  
  
"He is summoning all Death Eaters using the mark. And he's waiting until after they apparate to the designated spot to take the curse off. Therefore, if I don't go, he won't take off the curse. I'll die if I go, and with this pain, I die if I stay."  
  
The four students who were watching intently in the back of the room looked at each other in shock  
  
"Harry," Hermione said quietly. "I think you might be able to help."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I read in one of the books that Merlin's heir would be pure light. If I understand correctly, you are only capable of pure light magic. I bet that Voldemort is capable of only dark. One part of the book said you could wield all involuntary dark magic out a person."  
  
"Does that mean I can remove his dark mark?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Take Merlin's staff and place it on the mark. Then concentrate on his magic. Dark magic should be deep black, so focus on the black and drive it out."  
  
Harry couldn't have been more confused if he wanted to, but seeing that he was probably the only hope for the man, he nodded like he understood. He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, and then confidentially made his way over to the pair of professors.  
  
"Headmaster, Hermione said I might be able to help. Do you think I could try?"  
  
The headmaster smiled at him, but the Potion Master didn't look too sure.  
  
"Do you know what you are doing, Potter?"  
  
"Not really, but do you have a choice?"  
  
The sickly man looked unsure, but laid back on the couch and closed his eyes.  
  
"Whenever you are ready, then."  
  
Harry closed his eyes and placed the staff on the mark. Doing just as Hermione said, he concentrated on the Potion Master's magic. Finally he found the magic he was looking for. It was almost exactly like reading an aura. Harry only guessed that, since he was closer to the man than he was that day in Potions, he could see the magic clearer. He could definitely see the dark magic. It was surrounding his arm and his head, and, connecting the two areas was a dark trail. However, the rest of Snape's magic was still an off white color. Looking over his body Harry could see faint patches of gray, where he assumed that the spy had been exposed to dark magic before. Harry focused on the black and with all his might, tried to drive it out using his mind. After several long minutes, all the black was gone, and Harry released the staff. He looked up at Snape, who looked quite revitalized and happy, and smiled before slumping to the ground unconscious.  
  
*~^~*  
  
When Harry woke up, he felt quite good. 'I must have just drained my magic,' he thought. He sat up from the couch and looked around the office, expecting to see the same group present as before, but to his surprise the only one present was Snape.  
  
"Hello, sir, what time is it?" he tried with a false cheerful tone.  
  
"Potter! You're awake!"  
  
"What are you doing here sir?"  
  
"I volunteered to watch over you until you awoke."  
  
"Th- Thank you, sir, but, well, why?"  
  
"I wanted to be there when you woke up, to thank you."  
  
Harry saw the man unconsciously rub his left arm, were the mark would have been, then finally understood.  
  
"So I assume it worked?  
  
The professor rolled up his sleeve and grinned. Harry blinked. He didn't imagine it to work that well. The entire mark was gone. The skin was unmarred.  
  
"Albus also wanted me to tell you that you can talk to the students after dinner, since you were... preoccupied during lunch."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"It's three o' clock. Draco said that when you woke up, he would be in the classroom working on wandless magic. Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are also there."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Thank you, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled at the professor for the use of his given name, then made his way to classroom.  
  
"Harry! You're okay!" Hermione exclaimed when he walked through the door. She ran as fast as she could and gave him a long, but gentle kiss.  
  
"Go find a room!" yelled Draco from the other side of the room.  
  
"Of course I'm okay. I've got to get ready to kick some butt, remember? So, now that we've got all that out of the way, why don't you tell me what else you found in those books."  
  
The four teenagers went back over to the books that had been sitting there since that morning.  
  
"This book," Hermione started, pointing to a book, "This book says that the heirs will have unbelievable power, but I guess you've already figured that one out. Together, you have the power to take out any other true heirs using your swords. You both should have an innate ability in fencing and wizard dueling. That's all I found about Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. These books about Merlin say basically the same thing. There was a prophecy that said Merlin's heir would be combined with another. I'm guessing that means Merlin and Gryffindor's heir. Anyways, you've seen the main effects of Merlin's magic. It's pure light. The book says only one of 'true light' can use the staff. There's not really anything else. It's all pretty vague."  
  
"Well, I guess that helps a little. So Draco, I guess we need to train a little with our swords. Are you feeling up to it?"  
  
"Feel up to beating your arse? Of course I do!"  
  
Ron and Hermione watch for several hours while the two practiced fighting. The speed, grace and skill they fought with amazed the viewers. At six, they went down for dinner. After they were done, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.  
  
"Due to circumstances, I'm afraid that owls will not be allowed in or out of the school for the next few days. I'm sorry for any inconvenience this may cause, but it is necessary. Wards have already been placed insuring that this will be followed. I need all sixth and seventh years to stay after. The rest of you are dismissed."  
  
With that said, the lower years made their way out of the hall.  
  
The headmaster made his way over to Harry. "They're all yours, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry reluctantly made his way to the front of the room, trying to think of how to phrase the headmaster's request to the students. He really didn't want them to get involved, but he had to ask them, per orders. After careful consideration, he decided how to approach the situation.  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention please?"  
  
The room went quiet and all eyes were on Harry.  
  
"The day after tomorrow there will be an attack on Hogwarts."  
  
Most the students in the room gasped and one girl at the Hufflepuff table went into tears.  
  
'This is working out better than I expected!' he thought.  
  
"Voldemort and his death eaters out number us greatly, and Dumbledore needs more volunteers. Those who don't volunteer will be safe inside the castle and nothing bad will happen to them. There are wards that will protect you from any harm. For those who do volunteer, it will be bloody. There's a good chance that you might die, or suffer horrible, unthinkable pain. Voldemort and his groupies love to use the Cruciatus Curse, and the Killing Curse even more. There will also be dementors there, making the matters worse. Now, most of you are unprepared for this type of battle, and don't have any chance of making it out, but Dumbledore still wanted me to ask for your help. So, if you would like to help, I ask you to step forward. No one will think less of you if you don't volunteer." 'There's no chance anyone will want to volunteer now.'  
  
Much to his horror, however, he was wrong. Expectantly Draco was the first to step forward. He had to fight, though. He didn't really get a choice. But then, Ron stepped forward, then Hermione. And then the rest of Gryffindor. Then Ravenclaw, followed by Hufflepuff. No, this was not working well at all. And then, much to everyone's astonishment, four Slytherins stepped forward. 'Shit.'  
  
With a shaky voice, he responded to the group that had assembled in front of him.  
  
"We'll meet at the old dueling room tomorrow at nine. Thank you for your time."  
  
Harry made his way off the stage, not really happy with the outcome of his plan. Draco came up to him and clapped him on the back.  
  
"Nice way to use reverse psychology, Potter."  
  
Harry glowered at him, then sulkingly strode away. Needless to say he got very little sleep that night.  
  
To be continued on Day Three....  
  
************************  
  
a/n Yes, I know the animagus was so stupidly obvious... who cares...  
  
I know I haven't written in so long, but four tests can do that to a girl... However, I got a 91 on my Calculus 3 test, so it all worked out for the best :)  
  
A huge thanks goes out to everyone (Thelvyn, Sandra Jo, xxkkangxx, Anonymous, Skysong, Loria Starshadow, cyberfrogX, maxx77, kellee, Iniysa, coolone007, HrryPttrFreak87, AzNKiD, BlackDragon, sew2100, shdurrani) who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are the greatest!  
  
A special note to BlackDragon: Thanks to for your idea on how to ask for volunteers! I loved it!  
  
If ya'll want a really food story to read, I suggest you read Harry Potter and the Heir of Gryffindor by Venus () It's one of my favoritest stories :) I hope you guys enjoy it, too!  
  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. (No.. the disclaimer lies... I own everything... EVERYTHING I tell you... MWAHAHAHAHAHA ;) ) 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

************CHAPTER THIRTEEN***********  
  
DAY THREE  
  
At 5:45 AM early Thursday morning, Harry Potter found himself staring at the canopy above his four-poster bed. Even after taking a somewhat large dose of sleeping draught, he still couldn't sleep through the entire night. His mind kept going back to the night before.  
  
'All those innocent children. I go away for over a year to keep them out of trouble, but what do they do, but volunteer to put themselves in danger. Every last Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Why couldn't they just keep out of it and stay alive!'  
  
Needless to say, the raven-haired boy was rambling. It was one thing he did best when he was frustrated with the world. Why would he stop now? It was in this 'staring at the ceiling and not listening' position that Draco found him in at 7:30 when he decided to wake Harry up for the day.  
  
"Harry...."  
  
"...."  
  
"Harry!!!!!"  
  
"....."  
  
"HARRY!!!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" It was at that moment the green-eyed wizard decided to show his gracefulness by falling out of the bed due to complete shock.  
  
"What do you want? Can't you just let a wizard alone in his thoughts for a while?"  
  
"Not when we're due at breakfast in an hour. Come on, Harry. We've got to talk about helping the other students out today, too"  
  
"Go have your breakfast. I'm not going. And if those people want to get themselves killed, let them do it on their own."  
  
"Quite being so melodramatic, Potter. They volunteered to help, and they need to get in tip-top shape so they don't die out there tomorrow. Do you really want Ron and Hermione to go out unprepared?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Good! Then upsie daisie, sunshine."  
  
"I liked it better yesterday when you were sleeping."  
  
"I always like it better when you sleep. I don't have to hear your annoying voice and pompous attitude."  
  
"Shut up and let's go."  
  
"I knew you'd see it my way," Draco replied with a proud smirk.  
  
*~^~*  
  
After breakfast, the students who had volunteered the night before had stayed in the Great Hall for their one-day crash course in dueling. Harry and Draco had teamed up each student, then went through what they felt were the most useful curses. Most of the students were obviously not meant for fighting. By the end of the day, all the students were at least able to disarm and stupefy. Harry just hoped that they would each be able to take their own when the time came. The heirs decided to break up the training session before dinner, so that each person could get a good nights rest. Before dismissing, Draco strongly urged Harry to leave the students with some words of wisdom.  
  
"Alright. I hope each of you feel comfortable with holding your own now. Tomorrow I want each of you to remember one thing. No one is more important than you. If you start getting in above your head, retreat to the castle immediately. I don't want unnecessary dea- umm- injuries. I also want to give each of you one last chance. If you feel that you shouldn't do this tomorrow, go now. It's not to late. No one will think less of you."  
  
Harry waited for what seemed like an eternity hoping for someone to leave the room. It was with much misery that he realized these students, no comrades-in arms now, were going to stay and fight with holding back.  
  
"Alright then. I want each of you to get a good dinner in you then get straight to sleep. We don't know exactly when they'll be here tomorrow morning, so I want you all in the Great Hall tomorrow by 6:30. If you hear things exploding when you wake up, then it will have probably already started, so hurry your arse up and get down here. Any questions? Good. Good Luck everyone. Remember what I said. No one is more important than you."  
  
*~^~*  
  
After dinner that night Harry went straight to his room. He wanted to be one of the first ones up in the morning, so he could be prepared to fight on his terms. No one was going to catch him unexpected. Draco and he had talked about tactics for fighting at dinner and they had finally decided. Harry just hoped they were lucky enough to actually be able to carry their plans through.  
  
After the long day of dealing for students, Harry was ready to welcome to short sleep he had ahead of him. However, all hopes were thwarted when a faint knock came at the door.  
  
"Draco!" he yelled, making his way to the door. "Why can't you just remember the damn pass-" He stopped as soon as he saw that his visitor was not the expected blonde.  
  
"Hi, Hermione! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can we talk, Harry?"  
  
"Sure, love, come on in."  
  
The two made their way to the large, comfortable crimson couch on Harry's side of the room. It seemed like forever that the sat their in silence, until Hermione broke in to tears. Her dark-haired boyfriend was immediately by her side, hugging and comforting her with every amount of emotion he could muster.  
  
"Hermione! What's wrong?"  
  
"I- I- don't" *sniff* "want to lose you, Harry." *sniff* "I just got you back! I can't lose you again Harry! I just can't!"  
  
"Shh, love, don't worry. You won't lose me. You'll never lose me. I'm more worried about losing you. I really didn't want you to volunteer to go out there. I didn't want anyone to volunteer to go out there. This is my fight. You guys shouldn't have to be involved."  
  
"What do you mean this is your fight, Harry? This fight was never yours; I just don't understand why you think it is. That- that- evil creature has affected every person that is going out there tomorrow. We have all been involved in this battle against good and evil since we joined the wizarding world and we have all suffered. Even in the time when you were going and there was silence, there was no peace. Tension was thick everywhere. And, with those not stressed out trying to figure out when the next attack would occur, there was a lull into a false sense of security. So you see? No one was or is safe. Those students out there? The ones that you claim are fighting to their deaths? They are fighting for themselves. It is their fight, just as much as yours. They have every right to be out there."  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione, but I just don't feel that way. I don't like innocent people to die."  
  
"It's not your fault, you know."  
  
"I didn't say it was, Hermione."  
  
A silence fell in the room. Then-  
  
"Just promise me one thing, Hermione"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Keep yourself safe. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. If something happened, I think I'd lose myself. You are the most important thing in this world"  
  
"Ah... But you're contradicting yourself Mr. Potter. Earlier you stated quite clearly that each individual is the most important thing and to keep yourself safe."  
  
"No, love, I said you were the most important thing. And by you, I mean you. You are my everything."  
  
The two talked for several more minutes before reluctantly separating at the door. Harry immediately went back to his bed, and to his thoughts. He knew that sleep would not come this night, but at least his thoughts could entertain him a while.  
************************  
  
a/n Yes, yes. I can hear you all now. Where'd she go? Where'd that ZetaStar girl go? Well don't worry, I'm right here. I had the first page of this written for a while, but the it came. The worse thing ever... Writer's block. Hopefully I won't have that problem in the future...  
  
Well, ok... I admit, it wasn't just writer's block. I did have 3 tests, 3 snow days and a major paper due last week. But see??? Good excuses!!!!  
  
What was that? Yes, I know it's short. But it's here isn't it??? I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. I still have a test on Monday, so we'll see :)  
  
Thanks to everyone that's been reviewing. Here's who I haven't thanks since my last AN. Thanks to: Spencer Nassau, Anonymous, sew2100, Andufeniel, coolone007, Skysong, chrisfaithalin, ALPHA WOLFE, and taself. You guys are the best :) I hope ya'll like this chapter!!  
  
And bet whoever wrote this stupid DISCLAIMER didn't have writer's block. It seems to go on forever: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 


	15. Chapter Forteen

************CHAPTER FORTEEN***********  
  
On that fateful Friday morning, Harry was once again staring at the canopy above his bed when 4:30 am rolled around. Like expected, he had not slept a wink that night, but he had at least been able to relax himself so he felt somewhat rested. Quietly getting out of bed so he would not wake his roommate, he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the events to come.  
  
At 5, he strolled out of his room, adorned in his scarlet battle robes, and made his way to the Great Hall. He didn't really expect anyone else to be up this early, but as he opened the giant oak doors that served as the barrier into the room, he saw an old man with a silver beard keeping watch out the large windows.  
  
"Ah. Hello Mr. Potter. What brings you down here this early?"  
  
"I just wanted to be ready."  
  
"As did the staff. We have been keeping watch all night. So far, there has been no signs of disturbance."  
  
"How far out are the wards that should alert you?"  
  
"Approximately a kilometer, however I don't expect that they'll stay up. One of Mr. Riddles's specialties in school was undoing spells and charms, including wards."  
  
"Well, that doesn't act in our favor."  
  
"No, my dear boy, it doesn't."  
  
The old man turned to Harry, and with a sigh continued.  
  
"Listen, Harry, I know you feel invincible, but you aren't. I want to please be careful out there. I know you aren't that pleased that we're related, but I've always been ecstatic about the matter. When you left, I felt like as if part of my world had shattered. At least at the Dursley's I knew where you were. I can't think about what would happen if I lost you out there today. I beg upon you to be careful out there."  
  
"As long as your careful, sir, I'll will, too."  
  
The two sat there in silence, watching as the light started making it way above the trees. At 5:30, a few of the teachers had come in from their posts, and a little later, the students started making their way down. The congregation was in full capacity by 6:20.  
  
"So now I guess we sit here and wait"  
  
"That's all we can do. We still have the advantage, however. They have no idea that we know they are coming."  
  
"I can only hope that will be enough. Sir, I do forgive you."  
  
"I know you do, dear boy, and I thank you for that."  
A few minutes later, he saw a familiar face in the crowd.  
  
"Harry, I want you to be careful out there. I lost you once already, I don't want to lose you permanently this time."  
  
"I'll try to, Sirius. I don't want to lose you either, so you'd better watch yourself out there."  
  
"I will. You know, Harry, I love you like a son. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you all this time."  
  
"It's ok Sirius, and I love you, too."  
  
*~^~*  
  
It wasn't until 7:00 that the first signs of intrusion came. Harry was one of the first to feel the coldness and he new right away that it was starting. The first wave would be dementors. Knowing that most of the student didn't know the required defense for the creatures, Harry requested for those who did to follow him outside.  
  
At the first sign of black cloaks, Harry raised his staff, hoping the effects would be bigger, and shouted out as loud as he could, EXPECTO PATRONUM!  
  
Immediately, a silver stag cantered out, leading the patronii of the others and shot towards the hundred or so dementors. Harry was right about the staff, it alone took out 15 of the monsters. After several more rounds, the dementors were easily defeated.  
  
"That was a little too easy," Harry commented to Draco, who had stayed with him through the wave.  
  
"Don't speak too soon, Harry. Remember we were all supposed to still be asleep. The next wave will be all the minions except for the inner circle, most likely. They may be dumb, but they can still fight."  
  
"We'd better get the rest of the students then. I wish we knew what we did to knock out all the death eaters in Hogsmeade. It would make this battle go a lot faster."  
  
"I know. I'll go get everyone else."  
  
Within minutes, the entire Hogwarts's assembly was scattered around the grounds. Draco and Harry tried to keep the students together, just for their own piece of minds, to keep a watch on them. Tensions were thick and the wait for the next wave seemed to last forever.  
  
However, be it fortunately or unfortunately, it wasn't forever. After a few minutes, death eaters could be seen stalking out of the shadows of the forest. This was the time Hogwarts had prepared for. This was the battle that the war had cumulated to.  
  
It only took a few seconds for curses and hexes to start flying. To his left, Harry saw someone fall, a student most likely, though he couldn't tell whom. Knowing his staff radiated the most power, he held it up and joined into the battle.  
  
He spoke words he didn't even know, used energy he didn't know he possessed. The time seemed like a complete blur to him, like he wasn't even control of what his body was doing. He could see the people around him however, like when his school mates or comrades fell, or when someone in the background screamed. He only hoped that it would all be for the best.  
  
Like planned, he met up with Draco on the other side of the wave. They both new that, since the attack was supposed to be a 'surprise', Voldemort would expect the first two waves to gain complete control of the ancient castle. Hence, the third wave, would foolishly contain him, as the leader and the most skilled fighters on their side. Even though the battle was still raging on around them, they knew that this would be their true test.  
  
Just like they expected, the inner circle entered the grounds, wands at their ready. Harry could see a demon-like creature in the back, cowardly lingering in case there was need of an easy escape. But escape would not come easily today, Harry, Draco and Dumbledore had decided to extend the apparation wards farther out, encompassing Hogsmeade and the Forbidden Forest, allowing passage in, but no escape. In essence, a giant rap trap for the giant rat known as Tom Riddle.  
  
The talented wizards proved to be a tough fight. Harry was hit with three hexes, along with the Cruciatus Curse, all of which he easily fought off, but felt their pain nonetheless. From what he could tell, Draco was faring just about as well as him, getting hit with the occasional curse, and fighting it off with all his might. Eventually, the third wave grew tired of the two heirs and decided to leave them, venturing off for an easier prey.  
  
It was then that they saw him; Voldemort, the evil monster, headed toward them as if he was the king of all mankind. Harry's scar was throbbing with intense pain. He knew there was no way for him fight this creature in this pain, so he focused it out, much like he had done with Professor Snape's Cruciatus. After a few seconds, the pain did not stop, but did release him from complete agony.  
  
"We meet again Potter. And I see you have a friend."  
  
"That I do Tom."  
  
"Do not call me by that name! I have a name, and that is not it!"  
  
"But you see, your muggle father-"  
  
"I have no father! CRUCIO!"  
  
Had he not already been focusing on keeping the pain out, Harry might have been affected, but as it was, he was unscathed.  
  
"I see you have improved your strength since your cowardly vacation from the wizarding world. Tell me Potter, why do you seem to think you and Malfoy can defeat me?"  
  
"The simple fact that you are a cruel, vicious demon, who has no place in this world."  
  
"Give you angelic morals a rest Potter. I do assure you, however, I will not be defeated this time. There is no way to defeat the a true heir once he comes into his power."  
  
"What do you mean true heir?" the blonde Slytherin questioned.  
  
"You are both so conceited, do you think just because you have Gryffindor and Ravenclaw blood running through you that you are more powerful? The only way you can gain power from your blood is to be named a true heir, something that your ancestors did not take precautions in. So you see, there is no possible way to overcome me. However, I will give you both one last option to join me. Your father would be most pleased young Draco."  
  
"Yes, and I'd be most pleased if you shove that wand your-"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"I thought I might try. Seems a pity for all your raw potential to go to waste. Oh well, enjoy death. AVA-"  
  
"Wait," the raven-haired boy quickly interrupted, hoping to stall for time. "I never made my decision. How do you know that I am not willing to join you?"  
  
"And are you, you pathetic waste of magic?"  
  
"I might be. I would really like some proof as to your claim as a true heir."  
  
A fleeting glance from Draco told Harry that the blonde boy was not catching on to his plan.  
  
"Ah. Proof. There may be some hope in you yet, lad. As for evidence, I have the Sword of Slytherin. Only a true heir may posses the weapon of their ancestors."  
  
"I see. So would this sword consider me a true heir?"  
  
Harry unsheathed his sword, and catching on, Draco did the same. Voldemort's eye's widened, but his mind stayed on the task.  
  
Voldemort took the first swing towards Harry, and with expert skill, Harry blocked the strike. Draco joined in on the swordplay, working his hardest to unarm the demon. Unfortunately, the oldest of the trio proved to be a master of the sword, and as he drew a second, unmarked weapon, he continued to fight using both hands, seemingly unbothered by the two teenagers, fighting so hard for their cause.  
  
Draco led the assault from the right side, while Harry battled from the other. Hand-to-hand, shoulder-to-shoulder, the three fought the struggle with the gracefulness of a dance. There was the occasional nick to the arm or cheek, but the brawl was mainly remaining unmarked. The two younger heirs were clearly well matched for the oldest.  
  
However, things could not go so well for Draco and Harry forever. They still had no idea on how to defeat their enemy. They new a simple killing curse wouldn't do the trick, and they were starting to think that they couldn't just dance around with the Dark Lord forever. After minutes and minutes of fighting, Draco took the first major move depriving Voldemort of his right side arm. Unfortunately, Voldemort took this opportunity to his benefit. He quickly swiveled around, impaled the Slytherin Sword deep into Draco's left shoulder.  
  
"And the Slytherin blood is once again reunited," Voldemort declared with a smirk.  
  
Harry wanted desperately to check on his injured counterpart, but since the Dark Lord didn't plan to let the young man off with a break, the struggle continued. Silently, Harry wished that he had been the one pierced with the sword. He knew Draco was a better swordsman, and he knew that the blonde boy would have had much better chances in the end for a strong defeat.  
  
But Harry plowed onward, and several minutes later, he saw Draco get up, with renewed strength, and a wound that looked like it was already self- healing. With Draco back to some strength, the boys continued to fight.  
  
After for what seemed like an eternity, Harry started getting tired. It was this weakness that made him miss a block, and which gave the monster what he needed for the win. Plunging his sword forward, he stabbed Harry through the side, making the boy stumble backwards and fall onto the ground.  
  
Using his short-lived excitement and lack of concentration from getting the best of the boy who lived, Draco ran his sword forward straight through Dark Lord's heart.  
  
But the evil creature just wouldn't die. It was then that Harry, who was watching the events from his painful stance on the ground, had an idea of what could end the nightmare, and let him live his life in freedom. Swaying as he stood, Harry stumbled over to the creature that had destroyed his life, caused him to run from his family in hope of their safety and ran his sword parallel to Draco's.  
  
The last thing Harry saw as he gave into the excruciating pain enveloping him were the bright lights of blue and crimson overtaking a dark green.  
************************ a/n Okay. I don't think I should give up my day job... these chapters keep getting worse and worse. Anyways, Let me know what you think :)  
  
Thanks to my latest reviewers: jade-snake, BlackDragon, coolone007, D]RaGoN, sew2100, luke-6622427, Andufeniel, takari4ever7, chrisfaithalin, becky, and shdurrani  
  
I'm so tired I almost forgot to write the DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 


	16. Chapter Fifteen

************CHAPTER FIFTEEN***********  
  
Hermione Granger woke up to a bright light, and immediately knew where she was. She had always laughed at her boyfriend when he cracked jokes about the whiteness of the infirmary, but this was the first time she had ever really noticed. She made a note to herself to apologize for the immense teasing she had given him. Or maybe not.  
  
She tried to remember what had led her to waking up in the hospital wing, and, little by little it cam back to her: The dueling, the fighting, the screaming, the black cloaks. She could only wonder if it was over by now. She hadn't been injured very badly, but she knew she had taken down her share of Death Eaters. The room wasn't as quite as she was accustomed to from her numerous visits to Harry. Sitting up, she looked around the room and saw the reason for the noise. There were more people than she'd ever seen in the infirmary, most either sleeping or being attended to by the several medi-witches and wizards who had obviously been brought in from St. Mungos. In the corner, she could see Charlie Weasley and in the cot next to him was one of the twins, but because of the distance she couldn't tell which one. They were both awake, chatting quietly to each other and she was glad to know they were ok. Looking around some more, she could see dozens of people she recognized from school, and a few who she assumed were from the order. What really bothered her was the fact she couldn't see Harry, Ron, Sirius of any of her other close-kit group. She could only hope that nothing had happened to any of them.  
  
Feeling quite well, she decided to test out her legs and go to find them. As soon as she was up, however, Madam Pomfrey came scuttling over to her.  
  
"Miss Granger! Please lay back down! You shouldn't be up yet."  
  
"I'm fine Madam Pomfrey, no aches or pains or even a headache."  
  
"Yes, while that might be so, I still want you to-"  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, where are my friends? Where's Harry?"  
  
"Well dear, I didn't want to be the one to tell you, but he's not so well. He took a sword to the side, and it punctured one lungs."  
  
"He'll be alright though won't he? Why isn't he in here?"  
  
"The reporters have been swarming the school, so we found it best to put him in a private room where they couldn't get to him. Several people are in there with him. Mr. Weasley has been sitting with you quite often, but from time to time, he'll go check in on Mr. Potter."  
  
"May I see him, Madam Pomfrey? Please?"  
  
"Very well, if you insist. Follow me, I'll take you to him. It's about time for me to check up on him, anyways."  
  
Madam Pomfrey led Hermione into her office, over to a large tapestry hanging on the wall. She tapped her wand on it three times, then muttered a password, and held back the fabric to allow Hermione to enter the hidden door behind it.  
  
When Hermione opened the door, everyone snapped their heads towards her. There were indeed several people in the room, if not a small army. Sirius, who's arm was in a sling, was sitting in a chair beside Harry's bed, holding his hand, while talking to Remus who was standing next to him. There were several Weasleys in the corner of the room all quietly talking to each other. Draco lay asleep in a bed next to Harry's, not looking in great condition, but not looking that bad either.  
  
Harry on the other hand, looked terrible. A bubble of oxygen had been suspended in mid-air, helping Harry breathe. His face looked pale, and there were large circles under his eyes. No, he didn't look good at all.  
  
Oblivious to Ron calling out her name, she ran over Harry, claiming the hand not in Sirius's and cried. Ron came up behind her and laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hermione, are you okay?"  
  
"He looks so fragile."  
  
"I know Herm, but he'll be fine. I promise."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
*~^~*  
  
For several days Hermione sat by Harry's bed along with Sirius. They were both unwilling to leave the room, in case that was the time that Harry decided to wake up. Draco had woken up later on Saturday and explained what all had happened before he lost consciousness only a few minutes after Harry did in the battle. Even the aged headmaster had come in numerous times, obviously incredibly worried about his only living family member. But, to no avail, Harry didn't wake. Even Madam Pomfrey, who was usually quite confident in her work, had become increasingly worried. She seemed to believe that with each passing day that Harry was in a coma, he would be less likely to fully recover. Needless to say, everyone was worried.  
  
The ministry had even come in, wanting to talk to Harry, not believing that he was still asleep, but they were proven wrong. Hermione was beside herself. She'd already gone through losing Harry once, and she didn't know if she could take it again.  
  
*~^~*  
  
It was a week later, when Sirius had finally conceded to taking a shower, that Hermione was found alone, reading Hogwarts: A History to her boyfriend. She figured since he wouldn't read it on his own, she'd just have to give him a push in the right direction. She was holding his hand, going on about the 13th century painting, Terek the Strange, when she felt it. A little twitch, then a squeeze, followed by a definite groan.  
  
"Harry! Harry? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Ugggggggggggh..."  
  
"Harry! Harry!"  
  
"Hermione? Is that you? Why is it so bright?"  
  
Suppressing a laugh at the obvious comment about the brightness of the room, Hermione immediately squeezed the button, left by Madam Pomfrey, in case any problems arose. It was only seconds before the medi-witch entered the room.  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"He's awake! I was just reading to him and he woke up!"  
  
"This is definitely a good sign. Can you wait outside while I check on him?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Without delay, Hermione walked out into the office, where she almost ran into Sirius and the headmaster. Both, seeing the girl nearly in tears, were sensing the worse.  
  
"Is something wrong Ms. Granger? Is Harry okay?"  
  
It took several moments before she could compose herself.  
  
"He's awake! And he recognized me!"  
  
With this good news, Sirius let out a yell of joy, while the headmaster gave a relieved sigh.  
  
After a few more minutes, a tired nurse walked out of the room.  
  
"He should make a full recovery. After he woke up, I was able to heal his lung properly, and now he can breathe on his own. He was even talking some. I've given him some dreamless sleep potion, so I'd prefer if you could all give him some quiet time to sleep."  
  
With a collective nod, the group finally felt relief. Yes, everything would be alright now.  
  
*~^~*  
  
It took several weeks for Harry to fully recover and be allowed out of his little room in the Hospital Wing to his joint room with Draco. He'd been hoping that a near death experience would be enough to get his own room back, but unfortunately his great-grandfather did not agree.  
  
He had had several visitors during his stay in the infirmary. His least favorite was when the ministry, along with several reporters, came into his room, demanding an audience with both Harry and Draco. After it was finally granted, the minister then proceeded to give an incredibly long speech to the reporters about pride and honor and every other praise word under the sky. After about an hour an a half, he finally turned to Draco and Harry and presented them each with an Order of Merlin for their "tremendous effort of purging the world from evil." Draco took his with a smile on his face. Harry however, after trying several times to refuse it, finally conceded only taking it in honor of those who had fought and lost in the war.  
  
That brought another sore point to Harry. It was only minutes into his first conversation after waking up with the headmaster that he found the courage to ask a question he didn't really want to know, but needed to.  
  
"Sir, how many people died?"  
  
"Well, Harry, we were quite lucky. Five students lost their lives, Terry Boot, Hannah Abbot, Eloise Midgen, Blaise Zambini and Colin Creevey. Eight order members also died, I don't believe you knew any of them very well, though. We held a memorial service a two days before you woke, and erected a monument outside."  
  
Harry didn't consider thirteen people dieing, lucky, but took the news in stide.  
  
"What happened when Draco and I put our swords into Voldemort?"  
  
"Well, according to Mr. Malfoy, there was a great light afterwards, or to be exact a blue and red light, taking over a green light. I believe that by your actions, your powers overpowered his."  
  
"So is it over?"  
  
"Yes, my dear boy, it is."  
  
*~^~*  
  
After being released, Harry went into study mode. He had every inclination of keeping his end of the bargain he had made with the headmaster, and he would be taking his NEWTS with the rest of the seventh years at the end of the school year. If he passed, he would be allowed to graduate and legally use his wand magic just like all the other students. Seeing that he could almost use wandless magic easier that magic with a wand, it didn't really matter to him anyways, however, it was just the principle of the matter that kept him going. Hermione and him talked everyday, becoming closer than they had ever been.  
  
At the end of the year, he took his NEWTS, scoring an outstanding 28 of 32, enough to tie the old record, had his girlfriend not broken the record with a 30. With hi score brought a new problem. What did he want to do now that he was really finished with school? He could easily go back to his home in Montana, and become Timothy Portney once again, while being able to lead his own anonymous life, but he didn't know if that was enough for him anymore. He had become reinstituted in the wizarding world, and he was almost sorry to let it go. His scores were good enough to do almost anything he wanted to, if he wanted to do anything. It was something he definitely had to consider.  
  
*~^~*  
  
The day came for graduation and Hermione was worried. She wouldn't have admitted it, but she was terrified that Harry was going to leave again. He hadn't told his after school plans to anyone, and she had a deep fear that he was once again going to leave for Montana. After the ceremony, she finally had the nerve to confront him.  
  
"So Harry, what do you plan to do now?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of visiting Dobby for a nice piece of pie."  
  
"Harry, you know what I mean. What are you going to do now that you've graduated?"  
  
In fact, Harry did know what she was asking. For the past month he had been thinking about it seriously, and after being summoned in for a talk by his Great-Grandfather, his future had sort of played itself out.  
  
"Well, Albus-"  
  
"Albus? Since when did you come into first name basis with the headmaster?"  
  
"He asked me to call him that after I graduated, since we were family."  
  
"Makes sense."  
  
"As I was saying, Albus talked to me about it, and I'm going to teach. The Muggle Studies teacher was one of those who died in the battle, so I'm going to act as an interim teacher for that subject, while I apprentice for Remus in DADA. Now that the war's over, he's wanting to do something else besides teach, and I'm going to take over for him in a few years."  
  
Hermione shook her head in relief. So he wasn't going to leave. He was going to stay in the wizarding world, close enough for them to stay together. She couldn't be happier. However, noticing the look on her face, Harry couldn't help but notice the expression looked gloomy.  
  
"What not happy I'm staying? I'll leave if that what you want," he replied with a smirk.  
  
"No, no, Merlin, no, Harry." She jumped forward and gave him a huge kiss. "I was just worried that you would want to leave, that you'd want to go back home."  
  
"But don't you understand, Hermione? Hogwarts, my friends, my family, you? I am home."  
  
And with that, the two walked back into the building, hand and hand, to celebrate the rest of their lives, with their friends and family.  
  
The End  
  
************************  
  
a/n Wow! I actually finished it! I cant believe it. I hope the ending wasn't too abrupt for you, I tried to draw it out a little, but I had 'issues'. Let me know what ya'll think :)  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, m4x, spiritbinder23, thefly, Anonymous, sew2100, auroradlj9, White Dove, Hoarse Swan, chrisfaithalin, Andufeniel, coolone007, Glaclya B, Flame-the-Phoenix, takari4ever7, animalcrazy10102, Iniysa, dan fan, ALPHA WOLFE, Princess Sammiii, Bella  
  
I had tons of review on the last chapter. Thanks so much for everyone's dedicated reviews! You guys are the bestest :)  
  
A special note to auroradlj9: Oops... That was a mistake from before I edited it... I fixed it. Thanks for catching it!  
  
Does anyone out there have a good idea for another plot? If so, I might try writing another story. We'll just have to see. The last idea came to me in a dream... Don't ask, my dreams are very weird.  
  
And, for the last time, here is the DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
  
I do however own the cutest little hamster named Beowulf the Narcoleptic, who is currently fighting a nasty eye infection. And yes, she is quite narcoleptic, poor thing runs in her wheel then falls asleep in it almost instantaneously. She's my widdle iddy biddy baby :)  
  
I do not own my sister's devil cockatiel. And contrary to popular belief, anything that enjoys pecking my fingers till they bleed is not a nice animal.  
  
I do own a Calculus book, but I haven't opened it recently... that could be why I'm not doing so hot...  
  
I do not own a physics book... I finally sold it back... I bought lunch with the money I got... It tasted really good... mmm... cherry limeades...  
  
I bet ya'll really wanted to know all that ;)  
  
I'm running for State President in an organization next weekend... I'm really nervous. My bestest friend is running for first vice... Wish us luck :) 


End file.
